Heir to the title of
by Zaara the black
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into his new born cousins and the other half into Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed
1. the Past made me

Cat: Naruto

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into his new born sister and the other half into Uzumaki Menma. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

We don't own Naruto or anything that is in this story that may be crossed with it.

Zaara: Sometimes I wonder if we have to much time on our hands

Killjoy: Here we go again

Tayuya: If i'm going to be here I don't want to be as sober as a fucknig judge.

Killjoy: Here red. Have some Sake. I also have some of your favorite dumplings

Zaara: pass me a cup

Tayuya: Fuck yea. Now we have a party.

Naruto: Human speech

_"I will be: Human thought_

**Sealing style: Jutsu/ Demon speech**

_**Damn you Uzumakis! Demon thought**_

00000000000000000000

(Uzumaki clan compound)

The clan compound of the Great Uzumaki clan was more along the lines of a small town within The Strongest of the big 5 Hidden villages, Konoha. Since the Uzumaki Helped found konoha they were given the area next to Lake and forest to call their own. It wasn't very big only about 2 miles wide and 5 miles long. It had several small building, but the most central of these buildings was the Clan heads house. Were Clan head Uzumaki Arashi resided.

Currently the entire clan was at the Dojo watching the jr tournament between the kids of the clan. The clan had sat next to his wife and his little sister. The Clan head Uzumaki Arashi was a tall man of 6'2" with spiky red hair that fell to the middle of his back and bright blue eyes. He wore a white top with a high collar, over that he wore a long sleeved horai with the swirl on the black. The Coat of the clan head.

His wife Usagi was a lovely woman that even at the age of 27 turned the heads of the young males of the village. She had a kind smile and was of modal height at 5'9. her long red hair was done up into two buns to resemble her great great—aunt Mito. She wore the Uzumaki matiarc Kimono. In her lap resided their energetic 3 year old daughter Tayuya who had a lighter shade of red hair and dark brown eyes.

On the other side stood his 18 year old sister and wife to the 4th Hokage Kushina. (I'm not describing Kushina)

"Sorry I'm late Brother. I had much to do," said Kushina giving her brother a small smile.

Arashi smiled at his sister before nodding. "I don't hold it against you Kushina. After all the duties of a wife are hard as are the duties of a husband and a father," said Arashi.

"So how has my favorite nephew done in his bout so far?" asked a worried Kushina.

Usagi smiled, but was beat to the punch. "Nii-sama is kicking butt!" yelled the young child.

They smiled before turning to the main floor. In the center of the ring was their 7 year old son and heir to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto. Naruto was of height and they were sure that he would be as tall as his father or maybe his mother. His hair was spiky and blood red as all Uzumaki's hair was. He wore a white top and tan pants. His fists and hands were taped up. He was in the stance that all kids were taught at the age of 5. The Sealing fist. It was only due to the Uzumaki sealing skills that the taijutsu was named so.

His opponent was a 10 year old boy who got into what few saw as a more sloppy version of the stance. The young girl who was acting as ref sounded off with Go. The older boy charged Naruto and throw out a kick. Naruto flipped over the kick and landed his heel into the older boys shoulder. The older boy grit his teeth before grabbing naruto's leg and swinging his around and releasing him.

Naruto held out his hand making below his feet and seemed to stop in mid-air before glaring at his opponent .

Kushina was surprised at her nephew. "That was the solid wall and gravity barrier! since when can Naruto do that?" asked Kushina. Everyone in the clan knew that was a level 4 sealing technique within the barrier zone of sealing, one of the harder zones to master. Even Kushina was only a level 6 barrier master, but it took her almost 6 years to get there.

Usagi smiled. "He stayed up all last week mastering that level. Soon he'll move on to the next level. I plan on taking him under my wing then," said Usagi.

Kushina nodded. "Naruto-kun is a true prodigy if his skills now are anything to go by," said Kushina.

Arashi smirked. "You know the Uzumaki don't believe in prodigies! We only believe in hard work. And my boy is a hard worker if I ever saw one!" said Arashi

Naruto flipped onto the ground and looked at his older cousin. "Give up nii-san. You can't beat me," said Naruto.

The older boy grinned. "You know the rules little cousin. Family first and never surrender!" said the boy as he went though hand signs.

"**Sealing style: Blue fire Crush down**!" yelled the boy pointing his fingers as Naruto and firing a blue beam of light at Naruto

Naruto sighed before running though hand signs. "**Sealing style: Beak piercing Tri-beam**!" yelled Naruto making a triangle of yellow with three smaller triangles before they shot out and slammed into his older cousin sending him into the wall and pining him to the wall.

Naruto walked up to him and held out his hand making a knife edge as it glowed orange and made a blade. It was a basic skill of all Uzumaki, but once some got to the level of 3 they all but forgot about the skill. Naruto walked up to his cousin and held his blade at his throat.

"Yield," said Naruto.

The older boy smiled at his young cousin. "Very well Naruto-sama," said the older boy only to make Naruto frown at him as he was dropped.

"I told you not to call me that Otunga-baka," said Naruto.

Everyone in the hall laughed at the young men as they bowed to each other before the adults and children congratulated them. No matter how hard she tried Usagi couldn't keep her young child in her arms. As Tayuya broke free from her mother she was the first one to Naruto and jumped on her older brothers back.

Naruto smirked at her. "Hey there shrimp!" said Naruto.

Tayuya puffed out her checks before she began to rain blows down on her brother's head, although it did little to him. "Baka! Don't call me that!" yelled Tayuya.

Everyone smiled at the kids antics

(2 years later- October 10th)

9 year old Uzumaki looked at the beast in horror as it threatened the village. The Monster 9 tailed fox was decimating their forces and had all but forced the strongest summons the village hand. The Dog boss Cerberus, the Hawk boss Prez and even the second strongest of the Monkey clan the bad ass Gorilla Kurll.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. He was a freaking chunin and yet he couldn't do anything to stop this beast... or so many of those outside the Uzumaki clan told him. He was after all a level 5 sealing master, and a level 9 barrier master.

Naruto jumped onto the Hokage tower and opened his pouch and pulled out 4 solider pills. This bordered on Chakra overload, but he knew what he had to do.

Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and appeared on the Kyubi's head before putting his hand on Kyubi's head."Alright Fox I hope you like this! **Uzumaki Forbidden sealing style: Single blade Cremation**," said Naruto closing his eyes.

A massive seal appeared under kyubi before it erupted in a massive blade of heat and flames. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Kyubi's roar of rage and pain.

(Some time later)

5 year old Tayuya sat next to her brother's bed holding his untapped hand. It had been three days since he had used the forbidden attack. He was in such bad shape that even the best Uzumaki healers said there would be some scars even with the legendary blood healing of the Uzumaki clan.

"Nii-san please wake up soon," said Karin.

"He has yet to wake up?" came the voice of her uncle and leader of the village Namikaze Minato.

"Uncle Minato.. hai. He's still out," said tayuya

Minato sighed. "Yes I know. Your aunt Kushina just regained conciseness and is nursing your new cousins," said Minato with a smile.

Tayuya smiled. She was glad that they survived the attack, but was quite sad that her father died killing the Kyubi.

"What's going to happen now uncle. We lost half the clan due to the attack ," said Tayuya.

"I know. That's why I've decided to take charge of the clan until I feel that Naruto is old enough to run it," said Minato with a faint smile.

Tayuya's eyes widened. Never before had someone who married into the clan been clan head. It went against Uzumaki Tradition as it was. Tayuya stood up. "You can't uncle! By the Second Hokage's bylaws you can't run the clan as Hokage.

"Yes, but also it states that in times that a clan is in distress without a clear leader then the Hokage if related to the clan can take over," said Minato.

Tayuya glared at the man.

"That is Naruto-nii-san birth right!" yelled Tayuya.

Minato glared at the girl making her step back. "You will not question your kage or your clan head am I clear?" asked Minato.

Tayuya bit her lip and bowed her head. "Hai,"

Minato walked out only to miss the crackle of chakra in the hand of Naruto and his eyes opening.

(4 years later)

13 year old Uzumaki Naruto and 9 year old Uzumaki Tayuya glared at the 'clan head' and his family as they were bowed to in the halls of 'their' home. Ever since Minato took over the Uzumaki clan four years ago he had made several moves that had stopped Naruto from taking his position as clan head back. Worse yet he made Naruto his personal guard and made sure that Naruto was always close at hand.

Kushina walked around like a queen and enjoyed her power over the clan. The kind and gentle Kushina was gone and in her place was a beast. The twins Uzumaki Menma and Uzumaki Tali were alright. Tali was shy and preferred to be around Naruto. Menma saw Naruto as his rival and wanted to fight Naruto to prove who was stronger.

Minato stopped and looked at Naruto before smiling at him in a way that Made Naruto wish to wipe that smile off his face. Naruto had grown in years and was as tall as 5'5" his once short hair now reached his waist in a row of messy spikes with the spike covering his left eye. He wore a black shirt with a blue coat over it, black pants gloves, and had on black boots.

Tayuya changed as well she wore a black cap, black boy shorts, a red shirt, and a gray sleeveless jacket, around her neck was a necklace that Naruto had given her.

"Let's go Tayuya-chan," said Naruto turning and walking away.

Tayuya followed her older brother before doing a light sprint to catch up to him. "Nii-san can't you do anything to get your title of clan head back? That fucking Pig Minato doesn't deserve to rule our clan," said Tayuya with venom.

Naruto turned and poked his sister in the head making her stop. "Let it go Yuya-chan," said Naruto smiling before he removed something from his pouch. "Happy birthday,"

Tayuya looked at her brother and the beautiful curved dagger flute. It was 10 inches long with the handle being 4 inches and the blade 6 and was obsidian black.

"Nii-sama," said Tayuya only to feel a pair of lips on her forehead. Tayuya blushed.

"As long as I live I will protect our family," said Naruto. "_Even if it means I live in hell,"_

(7 years later)

20 year old Uzumaki Naruto stood in a room full of Jonin who were helping the Hokage put together a document for teams. 7 long years had passed and he was the new 'hottie' among the young kunoichi and civilian women between 13 and 40. Even Clan head Inuzuka Tsume had him on her radar.

Naruto stood at 6'3" with a build that would make Sohan jealous (2), his red hair fell to his waist in multi spikes, his blue eyes were as Sharper as a sword, his black shirt had no sleeves and over that he wore a blue and white hoari with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, but on the left front side he had the sign of a lv 12 barrier master and a lv 10 sealing master, dark blue cargo pants, black boots and a pair of of black gloves.

Standing before him were the Hokage's 'Pet' Jonin, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Hatake Kakashi.

Minato looked at everyone, but almost smiled as he looked at Naruto. Minato had been in charge of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan for some time. We a bit of pull and favors leveled by his old Teammates Hiashi and Shibi he got enough propaganda to get his name put in front of the clan. Soon the Name Uzumaki would vanish.

Shaking his head he opened a box and set down folders that belonged to the new ninja that were set to graduate.

"Alright normally we would leave this to the academy teachers, but since we have so many high profile clan heirs in this years graduating class we will sort them," said Minato.

Kakashi raised his hand. "I would Like Uchiha Sasuke. The other two are left to your discretion Hokage-sama," said Kakashi.

Minato looked at the list before pulling two folders. "Misao Ami and Shima Shi. Both will complement Uchiha-san," said Minato.

Kakashi took the documents and bowed to his sensei. "Hai Hokage-sama," said Kakashi before he vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Kurenai raised her hand. "I would like to take Hyuga Hinata. As well as Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba," said Kurenai as Minato handed her the folders leaving.

Asuma took a drag of his cig. "I'll take whatever you give me Hokage-sama," said Asuma.

Minato rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll give you the Ino-shika-cho," said Minato,"

Naruto watched as one by one the students were selected, but a few times he had heard his cousins names and saw that Minato was holding them back from other squads. Finally Minato looked at Naruto with a grin.

"As one of the strongest Jonin in the village and a master of Uzumaki sealing I place Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma and Namikaze-Uzumaki Tali under your care," said Minato.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "With all due respect Hokage-sama I already a student. Uzumaki Tayuya," said Naruto.

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Yes you do. However she has yet to active her Genin Status and she is what is it 15 years old now?" asked Minato knowing the she turned 16 in just a few weeks.

Naruto glared at Minato. "Do not push me Minato! We both know that my current level is more then enough to handle you! Even if you are a kage you've been stagnate sitting on your throne!"" said naruto with fire in his voice

The room grew cold as the two stared at each other. Many knew of the tension between the two men and knew that even Minato might not be a match for the young Uzumaki sealing prodigy. After all it was common knowledge that Minato's title of 'yellow flash' was dictated by his special kunai that used a special seal. A seal that Naruto had picked apart in mere moments.

Minato frowned at the disrespect he was given from the boy before him. " Don't get cocky _'King of Sealing'. _I still have several ears on you. Remember who is the ruler and who is the horse. You are training the heir and heiress to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, as well as the children of the Hokage. That is an honor that many would kill for Naruto," said Minato.

"An honor stolen from me," said Naruto. "I am the true head of the Uzumaki clan not you!" said naruto

Many in the room felt the air leave as Minato's eyes became cold as ice, while Naruto's became deep pools of rage. Minato reached for a kunai as Naruto didn't bother to move. The next few second were tense before Minato released a breath.

"You may hate me Naruto, but what I did was best for the clan," said Minato.

Naruto walked up and grabbed the three folders left. "No Hokage-sama what you did was in the best interest of your family," said Naruto turning to leave.

As he left, he prayed that the Hokage would make a move to try and strike him down... for it would be his last.

0000000000000000

Tayuya: This shit is great

Killjoy: Yeah they are very good. But soon i will get you some Venison.

Zaara: I prefer burgers myself

Killjoy: Bah Venison is food of the gods although hmmmm.

Tayuya: I still want more dumplings

Zaara: is that so

Killjoy: Well my dear Tayuya i am going to ask that place that makes your dumplngs if i gave them the meat will hey make us venison dumplings.

Zaara:(tick mark)Killjoy this better not be on the next bill we get or i'm going to kick your ass!

Tayuya: Oh my GOD! I must have them


	2. Meeting the Team

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into his new born sister and the other half into Uzumaki Menma. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Zaara: Oh shit I think I need a vacation.

Saeko: Zaara-san are you putting me with Naruto-kun or not!

Tayuya: I can't wait to get Naruto (licks lips)

Killjoy: LOL! Look out naruto your being hunted

Saeko: Last I check Zaara said he was mine

Kushina: My son is not a toy for you two girls to fight over!

Zaara: You do know that your not his mother in this story right

Kushina: Details Details! He's still my baby boy!

Killjoy: Haha here we go in 3...2...1...

Human speech

_human thought/Flashback/_

**Demon/Boss Speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

Incantation

00000000000

(Ninja Academy)

Namikaze-Uzumaki Tali sighed as her brother and his friends (namely Inuzuka Kiba) flirted with the little girls known as Ami and Ino. Tali herself had her own fan boys. But who could blame them as she was a beautiful girl at the age of 12. standing at a modest highest of 5'1" her curves had only started to develop, long strawberry blonde hair, that went down to her butt, purple eyes, wearing a white top,with orange trim, a black skirt, and thigh high black stockings, her shinobi sandals and around her neck was her headband. On her left thigh was a special case that her cousin gave to her. It was a case used for making seals.

Her brother was quite the stud if she dared to say so herself. He stood at 5'3" blonde hair with a few orange bangs, dark blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek, wearing a black vest that was closed, white short sleeve shirt, blue pants, and sandals. His headband was wrapped like his fathers.

Tali sighed before laying down. She had been training with her older cousin in the art of sealing to reach her 4th level. She had been stuck on level 3 for over 2 years and it worried the clan elders that an Uzumaki was at such a low level of power. There was even talk among the clan about Naruto becoming the clan head if he accepted the arranged marriage between himself and her. Of course it wasn't going to happen.

Sure Naruto was kind and very handsome, but Tali _didn't_ like Naruto like that and even if she did, he would never force her into an arranged marriage. Not if he could help it. Oh Tali know of her fathers goal to bring his name to the world and make it stick for all times. It's something she both wanted and didn't want as her father didn't earn the right to be clan head.

The door to the class opened and the Sensei's walked into the room. Umino Iruka and Sagara Mizuki. Iruka was kind while Mizuki was a tool. He always leered at the females and was always kissing up to Sasuke, Menma, and herself. He always seemed... dark. Not like how Naruto was dark in a good way. As Tali's mind drifted she found herself slipping into a past that was hers and her beloved cousins alone. Before she could drift off she heard the names of the teams getting called.

"Team 7 shall be Uchiha Sasuke, Misao Ami, and Shima Sai. Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata, Jonin Sensei Yuhi Kurenai.

Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji, Jonin Sensei Sarutobi Asuma

Team 11 will be Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, Namikaze- Uzumaki Tali, and Uzumaki Tayuya, sensei Uzumaki Naruto.

"Your sensei's will be here to pick you up after lunch," said Iruka.

Tali gasped. _"Naruto-sama is going to be my sensei!"_ thought Tali with a grin on her face at her luck.

(Tallest building in Konoha)

Naruto stood on the rooftop of the governing building that belonged to the Civilian part of the government. He looked over the village smiling. It had become quite rare for him to just relax and enjoy the view now adays. Konoha was part of him. He loved the gentle spring, and the warm summers... he wasn't to big a fan of winters though. The people were kind and while he was a professinal killer he could see the beauty in the world. The wind was blowing nicely today.

The wind picked up in a gust before settling down slightly. "I had no idea you had returned from your mission already Saeko-chan," said Naruto as a woman hung off his shoulders.

The woman was his old teammate, his first lover, and the 'Queen' of Blades. Saeko stood a 5'7" with an impressive bust of DD, long arms and longer legs that were attached to her shapely hips, her lips were a shiny pink which attracted many males to her, along with her long straight purple hair with the triangle fringe in the center, dark blue eyes that held a powerful darkness to them, she wore a black muscle shirt, a white jacket over that, a black skirt that was slit up the right leg showing the string of her thong, high heel battle boots, lace purple stockings, and finally a belt that held a katana.

"It's good to see you my King," whispered Saeko kissing Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered knowing what she wanted. It wasn't hard to figure out that she sought him out for a long night in her bed. It wasn't uncommon for them to sleep together ever few weeks for 2 or 3 days to quince the thrust known as lust, but that was it. Outside of that they were just good friends.

"You may have to put a hold on it Saeko-chan," said Naruto.

Saeko frowned as she pulled away knowing that as much as she needed it and wanted it, she still had to play by the rules they both set before they started sleeping together. It was five simple rules to keep things straight between them with no hard feelings if one or the other decided to break it off.

No sleeping together if you had a boyfriend/girlfriend

No acting as a couple in public (Even though they liked to go out and eat together as just friends alone)

the other person didn't have to be there in the morning (they were ninja and had missions at all kinds of hours)

No sleeping together if they had a mission together

No saying the three words

Simple rules, but both knew that at times those three words could slip. After all they had been teammates for well over 12 years and lovers for 5 of those.

"What happened while I was gone? Did you get another girlfriend Naruto? I hope it wasn't that bitch Kurenaior her pet snake," said Saeko with a small glare.

Naruto chuckled at this. Saeko had a... dislike of the 'Ice Queen' for acting all high and mighty and her hate of men in general. Kurenai once made the mistake of calling Saeko a dick hopper for seeing her with Naruto one night (it was a simple Dinner) and a different man the next. What had followed was a battle that was almost legendary in the minds of males as the two women clawed, bit, and punched each other with little regared for their ninja skills. That had lead to Saeko being stationed at the North post near Iwa and Kurenai at the south for 7 months.

Naruto grabbed his friend and gave her a kiss on the lips that made her melt into his arms. Naruto pulled back and saw that her eyes had darkened with lust. "No. You know I would never date her. I'd rather not be tied down to her bed and raped by her friend. I have been given a genin team by Minato. I have to train my cousins," said Naruto.

Saeko nodded. She had been asked to be a sensei last year. Her team didn't make it past the first 6 minutes of the test. Of course this is more of a pissing match between Naruto and Minato. Ever since the death of the last clan head and Naruto's Father Arashi and his Mother usagi, Minato had angled himself into being clan head of the Uzumaki clan. Saeko and even Naruto himself wasn't fully aware of the details. With over half the clan dead and the Clan heir weakened after fighting the Kyubi then it seemed to only make sense that The husband of the young heiress Kushina would be running the clan. If they were any other clan Saeko might have bought it.

"How long before you pick them up?" asked Saeko hoping she had some time.

Kami smiled upon her this day.

Naruto gave her a smirk. "I have a little over three hours," said Naruto.

Saeko smirked before they vanished in a gust of wind. Naruto would be over 2 hours late to pick up his team.

(5 hours later)

She didn't know if she was going to kill the damn fan girl with purple hair or her cousin first, but if her brother didn't get there soon Tayuya was going to snap on someone. Tayuya being the oldest one in the room was the tallest at 5'4" long red hair that fell to the middle of her back, a red and black baseball cap over her signature black cap, she now wore a short sleeves red shirt, and a pair of tan pants that stopped just above the ankle.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your so cool!" yelled the purple haired chick.

Tayuya had a tick mark in her head. "OI! Purple haired bitch will you please shut the hell up! Some of us don't want to hear your annoying fucking voice every 30 seconds!" yelled Tayuya.

Ami frowned. "What are you even doing here you old hag? Shouldn't you be a Chunin? Or are you so weak that you couldn't make the cut?" asked Ami with a smirk

Tayuya reached for her dagger intending to skin the girl alive. "No. I was being trained by my brother for the last few years and he wouldn't allow me to join the academy or a team until he felt I was strong enough to not die on my first B ranked mission.

"Your brother must not be all that strong then," said Sasuke speaking for the first time.

The three Uzumaki looked at him as if he was crazy. "You don't know who Tayuya's brother is do you?" asked Menma looking at Sasuke like he was a fool for not knowing Naruto.

"And I should care because?" asked Sasuke.

"Good question Uchiha-san? I'll let you know when I have an answer," said Naruto standing at the door.

"You bastard! What kept you!" asked Tayuya getting in her brothers face. Only to be bopped on the head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Respect Tayuya-chan. Do I need to beat that lesson into your head again?" asked Naruto making Tayuya pale. Her brother was normally a kind man, but when it came to missions, Minato, or training people (namely her) he was quite a ruthless bastard.

"No brother. So what kept you anyway? It's not like you to be late," asked Tayuya crossing her arms in what she thought was an intimidating juster. To Naruto however it was just his little sister trying to look grown up.

"Saeko," said Naruto as if that one word would clear things up.

Tayuya looked at him. "Ahh. Saeko's back in town. I take that you had your usual 10 hour fuck fest?" asked Tayuya making all the kids even Sasuke blush.

"How can you be so vulger and in front of your brother no less!" yelled Ami blushing and thinking what would happen if she could get Sasuke into bed.

"I've said worse in his pressnce," said Tayuya glancing at the girl from the corner of her eye. "So how long did you two fuck anyway?"

"Arn't you going to repromaind her for such a foul mouth?" asked Ami.

If Naruto heard Ami he didn't bother to answer her. "Five hours this time little sister. She wouldn't allow me to leave unless I promised to come back later," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"You two need to stop fucking dancing around with just the grab ass you play and just get together," said Tayuya.

Naruto sighed as he called his team to follow him. "Were it so easy Tayuya, were it so easy," said Naruto. "Team 11 follow me to the roof. Oh by the way you three got about another hour before your sensei gets here. He has a reputation for being 3 hours late for everything,"

Sasuke cried hearing this knowing that the fan-girl was foing to irritate him for the next few hours.

(On the roof)

Naruto stood across from his seated students. "Alright introductions are in order," said Naruto.

Menma raised his brow. "Why? We already know each other! we cousins! And Uzumaki!" said Menma

Naruto sighed. "It's tradition. Even if we are blood-related and know each other well. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my little sister, Saeko-chan, the clan, and fuinjutsu, my dislikes are the governing body of Konoha and Itachi Uchiha, my hobbies are gardening, playing the violin, and hanging out with Saeko-chan. My dream for the future is to become the clan head of the Uzumaki clan and have children of my own," said Naruto

Tayuya snorted. "If you stop fucking around and ask Saeko out then that dream would come true!" yelled Tayuya.

Naruto sighed before throwing out his right hand with his index and middle fingers together. "**Uzumaki sealing style: Restrain**!" said Naruto.

Tayuya's arms snapped behind her back locking them in place. "What the fuck! Let me out of this you limp dick bastard before I cut your fucking dick off and sell it as a dildo!" yelled Tayuya.

"You know why I did this Tayuya. You annoyed me. Besides you can break out by the time it's your turn. Menma if you will," said Naruto as Tayuya focused her power to break the restraint seal.

Menma grinned at this. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. My likes re My family, the clan, and my two favorite cousins. My dislikes are fan-girls, Sasuke-teme, and Kiba teme, My hobbies are sparing with Naruto-aniki and flirting with Ami and Ino, and my dream is to learn the Flying thunder god Jutsu and become a legend like my father," said Menma thrsuting his fist forward.

"A good dream to have and I promise to help you to the best of my abilities," said Naruto before nodding to Tali. "Tali-can if you please,"

Tali blushed. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Tali. My likes are my family and the clan, my dislikes are the way Sasuke looks at me when were together, my hobby's are hanging around Tayuya-chan. My dream is... I don't really have a dream," said tali.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Your still young. There is plenty of time for you to find your dream," said Naruto as The seal on Tayuya broke. "Finally free huh?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Tayuya rubbed her arms as she glared at her brother. He had packed a hell of a lot of chakra into that seal, Even if it was his weakest one. Lucky for her that it was his standered punishment for her when she did something that annoyed him and had learned that the array was broken with an application of chakra and a counter seal, but that was to technical for her mind currently and she wanted to rest.

"My name is Uzumaki Tayuya. My likes ares my bastard of a brother," said Tayuya glaring at her older brother who smiled and waved. "My flute, and the Clan, my dislikes are prevs, and that bitch Kurenai and her little snake Anko. My hobbies are playing my flute and hanging with my brother. My dream is none of your fucking business,"

Naruto clapped. "All fine. Met me at training ground 23 tomorrow for your final test," said Naruto.

Menma looked at Naruto with shock. "What do you mean final test. We passed already," said Menma thiking of all the ass he was going to kick.

"That was for the Civilian council peace of mind. In truth, the Shinobi Council's and Hokage's requirements are much higher. If you can't pass you Jonin-sensei's test then your out on your ass or back in the academy," said Naruto staring at his students. "And that's not even the bad thing. Out of all the teams you only have a 33 percent chance of passing the Exam,"

Tayuya grit her teeth. "_No way in hell did you train me for nearly 6 years only to hold me back now!" _thought Tayuya

Menma glared at Naruto. _"I refuse to let Kaa-san and Tou-san down_," thought Menma

Tali gulped. "_There's no way I can beat a jonin, not one like Naruto-sama anyway!" _Thought Tali

"Get some rest you'll need it if you are to pass my test. After all what are three little Genin to a man with the title of King," said Naruto vanishing.

The three 'new' genin turned to each other.

"Well we're fucked," said Menma only to be hit by Tali. "What the fuck!" asked Menma only to be hit again by his sister.

"No swearing!" yelled Tali.

"Tayuya swears all the time and you don't hit her!" yelled Menma.

"Hey short-stack leave me out of this!" said Tayuya.

"Who you calling short you ugly fucking Amazon" yelled Menma only to get hit again. "Why the hell are you hitting me and Not her damn it!"

"Because she's not my brother Baka," said Tali putting her hands on her hips.

"That and I'm the only one who can say for sure how Naruto is going to fight and most likely beat us down," said Tayuya sighing and sitting down on the ground once more.

The twins looked at each other. "Lets hear it?" asked the tins at the same time.

Tayuya pulled out a pack of ciggretters. Thanks to the Uzumaki bloodline of vitality and health the nicotine in cigiretters wasn't going to effect her as it would a normal person. She would only get about 2 % of what a normal person got from smoking. Since she really didn't smoke all that much it was pretty safe for her. It took her about a month to get through one pack of 12.

Tayuya let the cig with just her chakra before she took a puff of her cig and looked at her cousins while blowing smoke though her nose. "well chibis lets see if we can do anything to beat my brother shall we," said Tayuya with a grin.

The twins couldn't help but grin as well.

(Saeko's apartment)

Saeko sat at her table with only a long sleeve white button up shirt, black lace thong and stocking on. In her right hand was a cup of tea. It was a lovely day in the village. Last night after she had come in from her long term mission and her body was satiated if only to a degree. Saeko knew that she was a blood-lust driven woman. 20 years of life told her that. Her sensei and teammates understood her and even helped her out. She was still afflicted by it.

Of course fighting often left her hot and bothered so normally she sought out her preferred partner is she wasn't in a relationship. She had only ever had 3 boyfriends and two of them sucked in bed. After the second or third romp she ended it with them. Naruto on the other hand was a stud that would leave her weak in the knees and sore for days.

Saeko smiled as her window opened and her best friend entered the room. Saeko got up and walked around the table before kissing Naruto on the cheek. Hello Naruto. Do you want some tea?" asked Saeko getting him a cup and pouring him some.

"Thank you Saeko-chan. So your back to normal I see," said Naruto taking a seat at the table.

"Normal no, but the haze in my head is gone. Although I still want to be fucked silly, I'm alright at the moment," said Saeko taking a sip of her tea.

Naruto nodded. "Are you free today Saeko-chan?" asked Naruto.

Saeko nodded. "Yes. Remember I just got back from a 8 week long mission," said Saeko taking another sip of her tea.

"Then get dressed. I want to take you out," said Naruto.

Saeko smiled at her friend. "You don't have to do that Naruto-kun. I'd much rather stay and cook for you my king," said Saeko.

Naruto smirked at Saeko. "Shouldn't a king give his queen whatever she wants?" asked Naruto.

Saeko walked up to Naruto and traced two fingers over his chest. "I'd rather stay in tonight and keep you all to myself Naruto-kun," said Saeko.

Naruto smiled before giving her a small kiss before walking over to the stove. "If you so inset on staying in tonight, then I'm at least cooking. Kami-sama knows that you've only had field rations for the last 8 weeks,"

Saeko smiled at her friend. "Thank you my friend," said Saeko even though her heart ached to say 3 little words that they had said they would never say to each other again.

000000

Saeko: Yes! I get my wish!

Killjoy: LOL good luck.

Zaara: Still not sure if your the one or not.

Saeko: (Glares at Zaara)

Tayuya: I will have Naruto.

killjoy: Just like old times

Zaara: Lets try and avoid having angry females trying to kill us


	3. Team 11's test!

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into both his new born cousins and the other half into Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Zaara: I think last chapter was fairly well

Killjoy: I'm warning you Zaara if you keep this up your going to piss of Kushina

Tayuya: We'll be fine... Although Kushina is kind of scary

Killjoy: Fine. But i'm not helping when she tries to kick your ass

Saeko: I have to agree. It's not worth getting in Kushina-sama's way

Zaara: I'll just have to give her what her daddy never did a good old fashion spanking.

Saeko: Haha! You beat Kushina-sama. That's going to end badly.

Tayuya: Leave it alone. Zaara can take care of himself.

Killjoy: Here we go again.

"Baka Nii-samaHuman speech

"_This is for the best,"Human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style: Great Demon seal! Demon/boss speech/ jutsu**

_**Damn you KUSHINA!" Demon/Boss speech**_

Incantation

0000000000000000

(Training ground 23 0700)

Naruto lay on the ground looking up at the sky. His mind drifting to him and Saeko. As a team they were often called The King and Queen. A nickname both had gained in Kumo's bingo books and while they had bounties with other countries few dared to take them both on at the same time as combined they had a Flee on sight order and alone a Kill on sight order.

The girls of the village looked at him like a treat and Saeko didn't tolerate it to well. That being said Naruto didn't take to kindly to Kakashi and Asuma hitting on her when they thought they could get away with it. Gai while a nice man didn't have to much of an interest in flirting with girls younger then him. He was actually engaged to a young lass who ran a dojo and they had adopted a child... Naruto was sure his name was Lin.. or something like that.

Naruto sat up as his students entered the training grounds. "What took you three so long? I could have stayed with Saeko and made sure she was awake?" asked Naruto grinning.

Tali blushed at this knowing what her cousin had been up to. It didn't help that she had a few pictures of Naruto from Kunoichi monthly. He was ranked as the number 1 handome man in konoha. They even had a picture of him shirtless. Tali felt a drip from her nose and quickly wiped it away. She wasn't a pervert... She just like to read the articles.

Tayuya snorted. "Damn pervert," said Tayuya

"Non of your business Naruto-sensei," said Menma wit a grin.

Tali glared at her brother. "Sorry for being late Naruto-sama," said Tali with a bow

Naruto stood up and took out a scroll. "That's cool. It about time for us to start this test anyway. Your goal is to get this scroll from me by 10:00. The person who gets the scroll can stay and train with me, the other two will be sent back to the academy," said Naruto

The three new genin's jaws dropped at this revelation.

"_There's no way in hell I'm going back to the academy!" thought Menma_

"_Naruto-sama! That's so unfair!" cried Tali in her mind._

_Tayuya glared at her brother. "You.. You.. FUCKING JACKASS COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" _

Naruto pulled out a pocket watch. It said 7:59... as it hit 8 Naruto gave them the signal them to go.

The three vanished, but Naruto turned and blocked an attack from Menma. Naruto had caught the young man hand and squeezed it. Before gripping his arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Menma flipped in the air and ran though hand signs.

" Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings! Ye who bears the name of men! Inferno and pandemonium! The sea barrier surges and marches on the south! **Uzumaki sealing style: Red fire Cannon!"** yelled Menma as a basketball sized flame appeared in his right hand and fired it at Naruto.

Naruto frowned at this. Before raising his hand and pointing at the ball. "**Uzumaki sealing style: Red fire cannon!**" said Naruto firing a baseball sized fire ball at Menma.

Menma smirking thinking that his fire cannon would win out, but was surprised when Naruto's fire cannon broke his apart and hit Menma in his stomach making him yell in pain before it exploded. Menma landed on the ground before looking at his cousin. Smoke rose from his body.

"What was that! That was the most pathetic attack I've seen from an Uzumaki in a long time! If you want to beat me Menma your going to have to do better then that," said Naruto his voice turning cold and distant.

Menma grit his teeth in pain. "_Damn it! I didn't think he was so strong!" _thought Menma.

"Strong? That was weak compared to what I would normally do," said Naruto in a cold voice making Menma's eyes widen. "Don't give me that look. I've had help learning how to read a persons expressions. It gives away all their thoughts and movements so easily,"

Menma stood up and crossed his fingers. "So what if you can read my mind with a cheap trick! I'm not beaten yet Sensei!"

Naruto gave a cold smirk that nearly chilled Menma to his bones. "Then show me what the son of the _Hokage_ can do," said Naruto

"You asked for it Naruto-sensei. No more games!"

While the Red fire cannon was one of his stronger moves, he had other moves up his sleeve. Menma jumped to his feet and made a cross shape. "**Shadow clone Jutsu!**" yelled Menma making 5 clones.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "_Clones huh? I might actually have to hurt him for such a stupid move. A punch is all it takes to kill them. If they were the exploding clones I might be worried. Oh well. I'll just have to teach him the hard way," thought Naruto. _

Menma and his clones charged at Naruto hoping to take him out with numbers and hopefully seals. Naruto drew a kunai and dispatched the clones with a single slash as they got to close, but saw Tayuya and Tali appear within his prefial vision.

"Almost forgot about them," said Naruto to himself.

"Ready Tali!" asked Tayuya as galred at her brother.

"Hai!" yelled Tali

both girls ran though hands signs Hare, Dog, Ryu, Ram, bird, rat, snake, Ryu. "Disintegrate! You black dog of Rondain! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! **Uzumaki sealing style: Strike!" **said the two girls at the same time.

Naruto's body began to glow red as the seal came into effect. Menma grinned as he pulled back his sleeve and jumped up hitting the ground. Naruto raised a brow at this.

"Perfect girls now hold him while I go for the knock out blow! Ye lord! Mark of the damned and dying take power from the wicked and grant the protectors power! **Uzumaki sealing style: Superman punch!"** yelled Menma charging at Naruto with a glowing red fist.

Naruto's eyes narrowed not in anger, but in annoyance. "That's not going to happen. And you dare insult me with such weak seals!" said Naruto as Menma jumped into the air and throw out a punch only for it to stop as it hit a green barrier!

Menma was blown back as the sealing barrier was destroyed throwing the three genin back. Tayuya was able to roll to her feet while Menma and Tali hit the ground hard.

"Damn it!" yelled Tayuya. Sometimes I forget he can make seals without the incantation or the movements," said Tayuya.

"And you forgot to tell us something so important!" yelled Tali jumping to her feet.

"Not like he does it during training!" yelled Tayuya.

Menma stood and glared at his cousin. "How are we suppose to beat him then!?.His barriers are insane?" asked Menma getting to his feet.

"Leave it to me. I'm going to rip you apart Naruto-sama!" said Tali her voice getting hard and cold.

Tali put her hands together before summoning her sword. It was a jin style sword with three prongs patruding from it. Tali specialized in the Uzumaki art of swordsmen ship rather then seals. Of course this made her the first genin in over 3 generations to be considered a prodigy in the art. It also didn't hurt that her keen mind, mixed with trap seals, and her deadly strikes made even other sword users in the clan pause.

"_So little Tali draws her blade huh? This should be most interesting," thought Naruto._

"I need time. Can you give me a few minutes?" asked Tali as she stabbed her sword into the ground.

Tayuya smirked. "Yeah we got you. Menma lets go," said Tayuya.

"Got it Tayuya!" said Menma

Tayuya and Menma charged at Naruto and began to engage him in hand to hand while throwing sealing style jutsu into the mix, but Naruto was restricting himself to Taijutsu at the moment. This beating went on for more then a few minutes before Naruto's arms, legs, torso, and neck were wrapped in an invisible seal.

"I didn't know you mastered the Ambush-flame net," said Naruto as Tali put the blade at one of the tentacles.

"I didn't. I still need both a catalyst and an anchor to use them. However I am much faster now then when you taught it to me. Allow me to show you Naruto-sama," said Tali cutting the tread and igniting the tentacles before the flames rushed to Naruto and Exploded.

"Did we get him?" asked Menma staring at the flame with a hand on his kunai pouch.

"I doubt it. Naruto-sama is to strong to be hurt by a weak attack like mine," said Tali.

"Your right and wrong. I must say that if I wasn't the one who taught you that combo Tali I would have been very worried about the level of your power as young as you are," said Naruto as the flames vanished. In Naruto's hand was a fire absorbing seal. Naruto throw it into the air as it burned out. "As much as I hate to say it. You kids passed this test," said Naruto with a smile.

Everyone looked at him. "What!" yelled the teen and two preteens.

"Yeah you passed the second you started to work together. In fact when you two hit me with the Uzumaki seal style Strike I actually had to focus in order to break it," said Naruto.

"So are you saying we're strong enough to beat a Kage level killer?" asked Menma with a grin.

Naruto snorted as he crossed his arms. "Alone. No not even close. Together you are, but only due to your teamwork," said Naruto. "As you three are taught as children The Clan first foremost and always. But Family above even the clan.

"stop inflating their ego's. You three are no where near strong enough to beat my King," said Saeko appearing next to Naruto, but instead of her normal attire she wore a white muscle shirt, blue jean pants, and her boots, her hair was in a high ponytail leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"I thought I felt you hanging around Saeko. What do you think?" asked Naruto.

"They're good, but no where near strong enough to become the third incarnation (2)," said Saeko as both she and Naruto turned serious.

This confused the teens as they didn't understand what the two were saying. Third incarnation?

"Understood," said Naruto before smiling. "congrats. Meet here tomorrow at 8 for training. at 12 we'll do missions until 5, until then dismissed," said Naruto as both he and Saeko vanished.

(Hokages office)

Minato had already received the reports from Asuma and Kurenai about their teams. Kakashi's team was sure to pass, and he knew his own children well enough to say they would succeed.

A poof of smoke and two of his strongest Jonin stood before him. The young Lady busajima Saeko AKA the Queen of blades and Uzumaki Naruto The king of Seals. Both were young and strong. Part of one of the strongest Teams to ever grace the Hidden Leaf village. Given their titles by A powerful upstart that had threatened the stability of the villages some years ago.

"_History loves to repeat itself doesn't it," thought Minato thinking of how the Sannin got their name._

"Report Naruto," said Minato.

"Hai Hokahe-sama. Team 11 has passed my test. Menma shows promise using Taijutsu and incorporating seals into the mix, Tali is an expert with her sword ad combinations. Tayuya I know for a fact specializes in genjutsu that is quite deadly to any foe. Starting tomorrow I become their mentor and sensei Hokage-sama," said Naruto his voice neutral.

Minato nodded. "Are you and Saeko-san planning anything tonight?" asked Minato.

Naruto looked at his 'leader' with a hard stare. "Maybe? Why do you ask Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

Minato leaned back in his chair. "I'm throwing a party for the kids that are graduating so I thought it would be best to have the clan heads there as well as their Sensei's. I would like for you to attend along with Saeko on your arm. We can't have the sensei of the Hokage's kids show up without a date," said Minato.

Naruto glared at Minato. "I see. I'm sure that we have plans tonight Hok...," started Naruto.

Saeko grabbed his arm and gave the Hokage a smile. "We'll be there Hokage-sama," said Saeko.

Minato smiled. "Perfect. It's formal wear so be on time. Party starts at 7 tonight," said Minato dismissing the two Jonin.

Saeko nodded before taking her friend out of the office and down the road to the clothing store to get new clothes for the party. They stopped at her favorite clothing store. Heavens Outfits. Saeko went into the store and right to the Yukata's.

"Why did you say that we'd be in attendance Saeko-chan? You know I can't stand that man," asked Naruto looking at Saeko as she bent over slightly.

Saeko picked out a purple Yukata with yellow lines, and yellow boi sash. "Uzumaki -sensei's rule. Always watch the Watchers. It's for your own good Naruto-kun. You have such hate towards the man it's consuming you. I don't want you to become like that. I don't want to lose the...," started Saeko.

Naruto hugged her from behind. "Saeko enough. Enough," said Naruto as Saeko began to shed tears.

Naruto knew of the pain that he was causing her by no allowing her to say those words, but he himself didn't want to utter the words. After a few moments to compose themselves Naruto and Saeko went about their business and brought their clothes. Naruto bought a set of blue hakuma, and a blue kimono top with a white sleeveless hoari with the Uzumaki clan swirl on the back, and his title printed above it in kanji.

The sight of the The King of sealing and the Queen of the Blades walking down the village streets was a sight in and of itself. Both were highly respected ninja in the ranks and seen by several children as heroes. Both had even had marriage contracts thrown their way by the civilian and Shinobi councils. Naruto had even gotten an offer to 'Mate' with Clan Alpha Female Inuzuka Tsume.

"Nai-chan look who it I! It's King-kun!" yelled a loud voice that Naruto knew well.

"Oh really Ko-chan? Maybe he can give us strong daughters before we give him to other women to satisfy there lust," said the other woman.

Saeko's eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of those women. She turned and saw the two women that she had a great dislike of. The 'Ice Queen' Yuhi Kurenai and the 'Snake Charmer' Mitarashi Anko. Both women were powerful in their own right and Saeko respected their strength, but hated their disposition. Anko wasn't one to be taken into a bed by someone she didn't want. And if they were good enough they ended up with a tattoo on their ass that normally said 'Anko was here! Eat it bitches'

Kurenai was a feminist of the highest order that wasn't outright lesbian. She viewed men as apes! Tools to be used for breeding, passing around between friends, and their power. Nothing more and nothing less. She viewed Naruto as the only male worthy of her affection and devotion and by that extent he was worthy of Anko. That and she figured that they would have the most beautiful red haired red eyed daughters in the village.

Saeko set her jaw. "Don't you two have something to do other then speak to Naruto-kun?" asked Saeko grabbing Naruto's arm.

Anko smirked. "Getting defensive there huh Queenie?" asked Anko.

Maybe if I wasn't in the presence of the two biggest sluts in the village," said Saeko with a smirk

Kurenai closed her eyes trying to calm the slowly building rage. "Anko be nice to our sister. If you are she might allow Naruto-san to impregnate you," said Kurenai with a glint in her eyes.

At these words Saeko balled up her fist in rage. "_How dare she! Naruto-kun isn't some damn toy to be played with !_" thought an outraged Saeko.

"I've told you before Kurenai that I have no interest in you. Not like that," said Naruto.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a sexy smile. "What about the nights of passion after that mission to Iwa?" asked Kurenai giving a smirk to Saeko who knew what she was talking about.

"It was a 5 week long mission on border portal. You were horny and so was I," said Naruto speaking the plain truth.

While he hated to use women and normally wouldn't at that time he and Saeko were never in the village together for more then a quick talk and lunch. That had happened for well over 7 months. A guy had needs dammit! He had caught Kurenai in his tent, rubbing herself to one of his shirts. A sight like that would get any guy hard so he took her and fucked her like a bitch in heat. That had went on for nearly 4 weeks straight. When they returned to the village they were together for a little over 4 months before Naruto broke it off at discovering that Kurenai was trying to turn him into her obedient lapdog, man-whore, slave. Whatever the fuck you called it she was trying to control him.

"Come on Naruto-kun didn't we have fun, especially when Anko joined us?" asked Kurenai with a smile.

"We did, but that was years ago Kurenai," said naruto.

"But king-kun think about the fun the three of us could have if you just get back with Nai-chan," said Anko with a grin that was just damn sexy.

Saeko knew what was happening. They were bating him into answering so they could drag him back into their clutches. Saeko grabbed naruto's arm and dragged him away. Saeko didn't like where her thoughts were going and the seal were her blade was kept was itching to be released so she could cut those bitches heads off. It took about 30 minutes before Saeko got Naruto back to her apartment and pushed Naruto onto the couch

"Saeko-chan?" asked Naruto as he found her lips attacking his.

Saeko pulled away and licked her lips. "You. Me. A whole lot of sex!" said Saeko as she ripped off her shirt.

Good thing they had a few hours before they had to be at the party.

(1930- Namikaze-Uzumaki clan head house)

Kushina smiled as she talked with her friends Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Yoshino, and Uchiha Mikoto. Each wore a stunning dress for the evening, except Tsume who wore a female version of the classic Inuzuka formal wear (2). Kushina was having such a wonderful time. Her husband was sitting with the Clan heads and their children were having a blast. But oddly she felt somewhat hollow about the entire event.

"So Kushina where is that handsome nephew of yours? I wanted a chance to speak with him one on one," said Tsume with a wicked grin.

"Yes how has Naruto-kun been lately. I haven't seen him since... well since before the indecent," said Mikoto.

Kushina shrugged her shoulders. "Minato said that he was with Saeko-chan last he saw him,"

She had felt an immense amount of guilt for holding out the clan heir title from her nephew, but knew that Naruto wasn't ready for the responsibility of a clan head and council member... or at least that's what Minato thought. Kushina had been raised a clan heiress and knew how to play the part. Yes she walked around acting all high and mighty, but knew that if Naruto ever truly wanted to take the title of clan head back all he had to do was fight Minato and win, but Naruto loved his cousins and sister to much to cause division in the clan like that.

Naruto and Saeko arrived at the house wearing their new clothes. Mikoto, Tsume and Yoshino all blushed looking at the handsome young man that Naruto had become.

Naruto smiled at Mikoto before walking over to her with Saeko and giving the older woman a small hug and kiss on the cheek. "it's been a while Mikoto-san," said Naruto

Oh my word! Naruto-kun. Please either Mikoto or Mkoto-chan. I'm not that old," said Mikoto with a smile. "How have you been Saeko-chan?"

Saeko smiled at Mikoto before nodding. "Good mikoto-chan

Kushina smiled at the two and gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek,, before giving Saeko the same treatment.

"Saeko-chan it's good to see you again," said Kushina giving the younger woman a slight hug.

Saeko smiled at the older woman . "It's good to see you as well Kushina-sama.

"So are you excited to be training your cousins and sister?" asked Kushina looking at her nephew.

Naruto gave Kushina a light smile. "Tali shows promise in the kenjutsu area. I might see if Saeko can teach her a few things about blades, Menma shows some skill in the sealing arts. While the jutrsu side is lacking I might see how he takes paper and chakra air writing. He might be good at that. Tayuya is good at Genjutsu styled seals and is even trying to develop away to use her eyes as mediums.

Kushina smiled at the praise that he gave her children. The Council elders often went to Naruto asking him to teach the basics to the children who reached the age of 5 to learn from him. A spot often filled by the elders and clan head, but with Minato and Kushnia both being busy with village duties, Naruto often took care of clan duties on Minato's orders.

Before she could get further into her conversation Minato arrived with Haishi.

"Minato-kun," said Kushina.

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama," said Naruto and Saeko both bowing.

"It is good to see such young ones with manners," said Haishi with a small grin. "M nephew could learn a thing or two.

"Indeed it is, but I'm afraid that I need to steal Naruto from you for a few moments," said Minato.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Alright What do you need Hokage-sama, Haishi-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Not here. Follow me," said Minato.

(With Tali)

Tali smiled as she talked with her one and only friend Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata like many girls had a crush on her older cousin. She had even given him chocolates last valentines day. Right in front of the whole school. Naruto had been kind enough to accept the chocolates with a smile. Of course before anything else could happen she fainted.

"Hinata-chan are you going to try and get Naruto-sama again?" asked Tali.

Hinata blushed as she poked her fingers together. "Naruto-sama is out of my league. He's strong. Stronger then I'll ever be. Besides he's with Saeko-sempai," said Hinata.

"He's not dating her. Their just old friend," said Tayuya walking up. Her caps missing.

"Their not, but they seem so close," said Tali confused wwith how the two actted around each other most of the time.

"They are close. They were on the same Genin and Chunin team along with...

Everyone stopped talking as the air was flooded with a large amount of chakra. Everyone got into a battle stance. But just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. Everyone looked around, but found that the only person missing was Saeko.

(A few moments earlier)

Minato, Haishi and Naruto stood in the living room of the head house.

"What did you call me in here for?" asked Naruto his eyes turning hard and his voice cold putting both the older men on guard.

Minato put on his best kage face before looking at Naruto. "Haishi and the Hyuuga council have asked for an arranged marriage between one of their members and one of ours, but according to Uzumaki bylaws for a marriage like this to work it isn't just one marriage, but two with clans exchanging females.

"So what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki bylaw also states that it's not the clan heads choice alone, but the choice of the family head," said Minato.

Naruto got a frown on his face as he was starting to slowly understand what was happening. " You want Tayuya to marry into the Hyuuga clan!" stated Naruto as his chakra and killing intent starting to rise.

"Yes," said Haishi placing his hands behind his back and crossing his hands. "My eldest child Hinata will be 14 next year and I want her to be taken care of. I wish for her to marry you. This union would benefit both our clans. With Tayuya marrying my brothers son Neji and Hinata marrying you. Any children would be powerful. Making both clans even greater then before and would solidify an alliance that will last for all times.,"

"I will not involve myself nor my sister in a marriage that has nothing to do with love!" said Naruto with fire in his voice.

Minato glared at Naruto. "Why are you being so defiant!? This is for the good of our clan!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his Chakra began to flood the area. "You are crossing what I will allow Minato! I allow you to be clan head because of my love for the clan and how much we need the push! You are pushing your beliefs on the clan. I won't allow it anymore!" said Naruto.

"That is enough Naruto-san!" yelled Haishi getting into a stance only to find a blade at his throat.

"That is a bad idea Haishi-sama," said Saeko coldly to the leader of the Hyuuga clan. The gleam in her eye almost daring him to move

Naruto took a deep breath before turning to Minato who looked to be on the verge of attacking. "Was this your grand plan all along to use me and my sister as leverage for more power?" asked Naruto

"You know nothing of the things that need to be done to run a clan... a village! There are sacrifices! This is for the clan!" yelled Minato. "Now is not the time for fighting, but harmony. All you have to do is listen to me Naruto,"

Naruto grit his teeth. "I'm going, but Minato if you ever try a stunt like this again, I will make you ever regret taking over my clan when I couldn't do a damn thing about it," said Naruto as he walked out followed by Saeko.

Haishi rubbed his throat and looked at his old friend. "I thought you said that you could force him to fall in line all those years ago," said Haishi.

Minato glared at the ground. "As his kage he'll follow my orders without question as long as they have nothing to do with his sister or the clan, but as his clan head... that's another matter altogether," said Minato.

Haishi glared at the retreating forms of Naruto and Saeko. "Then you have some cleaning to do in your house my old friend," said Haishi.

0000000000000000

Zaara: I need to start writing down rules if this shit keeps up.

Tayuya: We don't need no fucking rules!

Kushina: Young lady!

Saeko:Sigh... it never ends.

Killjoy: I agree

Zaara: Why do we allow bad guys on the set again? Never mind. Ignore what I just said

Killjoy: Duh! It's entertaining, plus we have stun guns for when they get out of hand.

Tayuya: Shocking them is fun as fuck.

Tali: That hurt way to much Tasyuya-chan

Minato: are you trying to screw Me over Zaara!

Killjoy: Hey get back in he damn box Minato.

Aruther Notes:

(1) That will be explained later on

(2) Think Ayame's armor from Inuyasha for females and Koga's armor for males.


	4. Wave Arc prt 1: The mission begins!

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into both his new born cousins and the other half into Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Zaara: Hum! I think Naruto is going to be in the studio today

Killjoy: Bah! Where is our favorite cursing redhead?

Saeko: She came with her brother.

Naruto:Believe it or not she actually write beautiful porety

Menma: only when she's not cursing like a sailor on shore leave

Tayuya: Who the hell asked you Menma-baka

Tali: Tayuya-san, Menma-kun no fighting!

Uzumaki believe in family Human speech

_I'll never forget this pain human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style jutsu/tailed beast/Boss speech**

_**MINATO!" talied beast/boss thought**_

Incantation

0000000000000000000

(Training ground 23

0800- a month after team selection)

A melody played that was easily enjoyed by those who heard it. A sound that filled hearts and minds and brought peace to those who heard it. That's what Tayuya thought of every time she played this melody. A song taught to her by her mother. Tayuya would never be so heartless as to say she didn't love her parents, but every time she thought about them she always saw Naruto and Saeko's faces. The only time she could even remember what her parents looked like was when she looked at a photo. The only photo of them. It was hanging inside of her and Naruto's home.

She stopped playing as she heard the sound of two people enter the training ground. She smiled slightly as she saw her two cousins bickering about what was better sea salt or miso raman. Granted she was more partial to pork raman, but to each his or her own.

"Oi brats! You want to be quit!" yelled Tayuya putting on her normal face.

Menma glared at the older girl. "Bite me Tayuya-chan!" yelled Menma.

Tayuya got a wicked grin on her face before jumping down and landing on her cousin's back, before biting down hard on his left shoulder. HARD! Almost to the point of drawing blood. Menma yelled in pain and panic as he ran around.

"Somebody get this crazy girl off me!" yelled menma!

Tali put her hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggle. It had become a common sight to see the two doing things like this. Tali would almost assume they were flirting if it wasn't for the fact that most Uzumaki had erratic attitudes.

"He told her to bite him didn't he?" asked her sensei as he appeared on the training ground silently.

Tali nodded. As he looked at her sensei. He had a small gotee and had stubble going up his jaw and turning into side burns.

Tali frowned at him. "You need to shave naruto-sama," said Tali crossing her arms.

Naruto rubbed his jaw. "Really. I thought it made me look more handsome," said Naurto.

Tali shuck her head in he negitive. "Not in the least," said tali.

Naruto sighed. "Oh well. Hey Tayuya, Menma-kun get over here," said Naruto.

The two walked over with Tayuya having a triumphant grin and Menma rubbing his shoulder. Over the weeks he had had them going over team building as well as their Jutsu.

In the first week of them being a team he had them learning what roles in the team they would be playing and learning the Tree Walking exercise. Sometimes he wondered why most people called it tree-climbing and not just Tree-walking? Oh well. Most of that took place in the morning. In the afternoon he had them working on on D-ranked mission and boy did it suck to be a genin when you had to do those.

The second week he had assigned them to learning the Water-walking and mastering the tree-climbing. He had also started on their individual training. Tali was learning the Uzumaki sword style quickly, while learning more combinations with Uzumaki-sealing style. Menma had taken a real shine to Taijustu with close ranged sealing as a back up. Then Tayuya was already Chunin level with just genjutsu. Add in her Taijutsu and Sealing she was closer to mid-chunin.

The third and fourth week were spent mostly doing mission and taking their skills to a level that Naruto felt that they wouldn't die on their first mission outside of the village.

"Alright you guys are at the level I deem worthy of taking on a C-ranked mission," said Naruto.

Menma grinned and jumped up. "Really. Thanks a lot sensei!" yelled Menma.

Naruto smirked at his kids grinned and started to make their way to the Mission office. The structure of the Mission office worked out a bit differently then most people thought.

Sure at times you could see the Hokage down on the floor giving missions out to genin squads, but normally that was left to Chunins. Most of the time Genins handled D and low risk C ranked missions. Missions that required chunin were assigned in the Chunin level by PLT leaders and Master Chunin. Then came the missions for Jonin. Those were handled by The Hokage mostly High risk B, all A, and S ranked missions. This was on a need to know basis.

Minato sighed as he looked at mission reports for Genin. While he had no problem getting away from the worst devil of them all. Paperwork. But giving out D ranked missions to geninswas also very boring. Sometimes he wished he was back out in the field like during the third War.

Minato looked up as his children and their sensei walked into the room. Minato's eyes harden as he looked at Naruto. They were still not on the best of terms and the clan was on the fence about it. The kids and elders loved Naruto, but those who had fought on the front lines with Minato knew him and had his back. They were both being careful around each other as not to aggravate anything.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Minato.

"Hokage-sama team 11 Jonin Sensei requesting a C-ranked mission," said Naruto.

Minato leaned back in his chair. "Are you sure their ready for a mission of this caliber Naruto?" asked Minato looking naruto in his eyes.

"With all due respect Hokage sama I trust my team. I wouldn't come here and ask for a mission that they aren't ready for," said Naruto.

Minato nodded, before grabbing a mission scroll. "Here is a low ranked mission. You are to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to the land of waves and protect him from bandits and the like until such a time as the bridge is complete," said Minato snapping his fingers.

The door opened and a older man in maybe his 50's walked in holding a bottle of sake. "What the hell? I ask for ninja and I get two blond kids, a brat that looks like she could go to a strip club at any moment, and a pretty boy with all that long hair!" yelled the man.

Menma glared at the man. "What was that geezer?" asked Menma.

Naruto held up his hand. "You are quite wrong about these young ones. Tayuya is my sister and one of the strongest children her age group, Menma is the son of our leader as well as the best Taijutsu user I've had the pleasure of training. And Tali is the daughter of the Hokage. She maybe a sweet girl, but when it comes to blades she is second to none. And I am the most powerful Jonin in Konoha. With us you have nothing to fear," said Naruto.

Tazuna looked at him with a grin. "Your alright. Say you got a girlfriend kid?" asked Tazuna.

Everyone face faulted when they heard this. As they got up Naruto looked at him.

"No I don't," said Naruto his right eye twiching.

Tazuna grinned. "Then you can met my daughter. Kami-sama knows she needs a husband," said Tazuna.

Everyone fell over before Tayuya jumped up and hit Tazuna on the head. "Dumb ass! My brother is already going to propose to Saeko!" said Tayuya with tali nodding

Tazuna got up and rubbed his head as the two girls gave him an earful. Minato, Naruto, and every male chunin backed away in fear. Ninja they were, but males frist as well. And they were suppose to be professionals?

"Right met me at the East gate in an hour. The sooner we get this over with the better," said Naruto.

"Hai Sensei!" said the three before they vanished

"I got to say their eager," said Minato.

"They are the best genin in the village," said Naruto turning to leave.

"Naruto make sure that my children make it back to the village. They are the future to my legacy," said Minato.

"Your wrong Hokage-sama. They are the key to their own legacy. Mine and yours has already been set," said Naruto leaving.

(an hour later Konoha East gate)

Team 11 arrived at the gate packed and ready for the mission. Naruto was already there along with Tazuna and Saeko who was geared up like a full Jonin in full Jonin attire. Over the last month the genin had gotten to know Saeko as a kind lady. Even when she had advice she was never mean about it. Menma and Tali had amused that Naruto and Saeko were dating, but they were quickly corrected by Naruto who made them run 30 laps around the clearing, before kicking their ass across it.

"Do you have your spare scroll?" asked Saeko, almost like a worried girlfriend or wife.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yes Saeko. No matter the rank and mission I always have it on me," said Naruto.

Saeko nodded, before giving Naruto a peck on the lips. "I have to go King-kun. I have a mission myself," said Saeko.

"Be safe Queen-chan," said Naruto.

Sakeo gave Naruto a quick wink. "I'm always careful. Or do you not trust me," said Saeko as she turned away and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Who was that kid?" Asked Tazuna hoping that she would come back.

"That was Nii-sans future wife," said Tayuya.

Naruto's eye began to twitch. "Lets go before I have you running laps around the village." said Naruto.

(3 hours later)

The group had been travailing at a snails pace for the last few hours. Menma had asked Tazuna about his occupation trying to learn more about 'the honest side' as the Shinobi called it. Tazuna despite being a drunk was actually a master builder known throughout the nations as 'The Awesome Tazuna. They were maybe an hour away from the border of fire country and wave when Tayuya noticed a puddle on the ground

"_Who uses such a weak genjutsu?" Tayuya asked herself._

Naruto fell behind the group. Once he was the last one to pass the puddle two people jumped out of the water and wrapped their chains around Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth as The chain cut into his body. The two men pulled the chains cutting Naruto to bloody pieces.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" yelled Tali as she started to cry as she fell to her knees.

"You bastards! I'll rip you apart and feed your guts to the birds!" yelled Menma balling up his fist.

Tayuya crushed before getting in front of her two cousins, assuming the role of team Leader. "Focus you two! These guys are Chunins not just any either! Their the Demon brothers missing ninja from Mizu. If we're not careful we're dead meat!" yelled Tayuya knowing that she had to take charge.

"Well so much for that weak jonin!" said the man on the right.

"Now for the little genin and the bridge builder ," said the man on the left flexing his claw-like gauntlet.

Tazuna paled and took a step back. That was the signal that the brothers were looking for. Tayuya also saw what had happened and knew the brothers were about to make a move. Tayuya couldn't wait for tali or Menma to help her on this on. Tayuya brought out her flute and cut her finger on the blade. And throw it out in an arc.

"Great spirits of the hunt! I invoke thy! Lend me your strength as per our contract! **Secret sealing Style: Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Tayuya. **

In three poof of smoke three animals appeared. The first was a large gray horned falcon, Next was a 17 foot long , blue Crocodile, and finally a 7 ft long 5 ft high silver wolf. After they were summoned the foot long dagger extended into a 30 inch long sword with a 13 inch hilt.

"Did you summon us mistress?" growled out the wolf.

"I did Great Wolf. We need your help," said Tayuya.

"Very well Mistress," said Croc.

The brothers were not deterred by the summons and charged forward. Menma held out his hand and fired off a Blue fire crush down at the brother on the left. He ducked under the blazing ball but didn't see the wolf as it tackled him stopping their momentum. The brother on the right cut the chain.

"Deal with the kids! I got the bridge builder!" yelled the brother on the right.

"Hurry your ass up then!" yelled L-bro as he was fighting off the wolf.

L-bro was fending off the wolf, before he punched him hard enough to make him dispel. Falcon let out a screech as she took to the sky as the croc charged. L-bro prepared to use a jutsu but found himself unable to move. Tayuya looked behind her to see Tali shaking and sweating badly, but holding a Sealing style jutsu.

"_Without the incantation and at that distance. Unbelievable!" thought Tayuya in awe. _

Croc grabbed hold of the brothers arm and began to go into a death roll trying to rip the arm off. As this happened the flacon began to claw and peck at the brothers head. As R-bro came upon Tazuna Menma appeared in front of him stopping the claw with his left forearm.

Menma gripped his "Suck on this you bastard! **Rasengan**!" yelled Menma hitting the man in the stomach and sending him flying.

Tazuna was in awe of these kids. No older then his grandson and already they were... killing these men.

"Relax Tazuna-san those men aren't dead," said Naruto appearing next to Tali with his hand on her shoulder.

Tali turned to her cousin with tears in her eyes before hugging him as if her life depended on it. "NARUTO-NII-SAN! I thought you were dead!" yelled tali

Naruto smiled and pat her on the head. "I'm sorry for worrying you tali-chan, but I had to know what would happen if you guys were ever in a fight without me around," said Naruto looking around. "You all did an amazing job. Menma come here,"

"What's up sensei?" asked Menma

Naruto pulled out a scroll and pulled out a herb. "Chew on this. Those claws were poisoned. Even with our bloodline for ultimate healing I don't think you want to be sick for the next week," said Naruto.

Menma nodded and took the herb. As they did this Tayuya had finished tieing up the Demon brother, before pulling out her bingo book. Okay it was Naruto's book. She just burrowed it from his room when he wasn't looking.

"You two have a nice bounty of 300,000 for C-ranked missing ninja. It's doubled if your alive," said Tayuya with a smirk.

"So what if you take our bounty it doesn't mean anything," said the brother now missing the arm.

"Let me take over," said Naruto. "I know your target is tazuna, but why?"

"It doesn't matter. We're dead no matter what," said the brother with the twisting sprial in his chest.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Gozu we don't owe them anything," said the brother missing the arm.

Gozu sighed. "As always your right Meizu. We work for Goto of Goto's shipping industries," said Gozu

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. We have been working for Gato for about 6 months. Sometime after he moved to Wave country. All we know for sure is that he wasn't the bridge builder dead,"

"I see. Tayuya, seal them so you can claim your bounty later," said Naruto before rounding on Tazuna with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey now just a sec!" said Tazuna before Naruto punched him in the face (1)

"You put my family in danger! Give me a good reason not to cancel our contract!" yelled Naruto.

Tazuna looked at him in shock as did his genin. Naruto wasn't one to leave a mission unfinished, even if it meant defeat. For him to say something like that meant that he was pissed.

"Naruto-sama, but why! I know Konoha charter...,"

Naruto gave Tali a glare that made her go quit. "This is different tali-chan. Had it been just me or me leading 2 or 3 chunin I would go on, but your all a bunch of fresh genin. Rookies in konoha's books with only a month of exprince Yes your talented, but your family first, genin second. At least in my eyes," said Naruto

Tali looked down knowing that her cousin was right. "But nii-san they need help," said Tali.

"I don't care!" said Naruto making tali flinch.

"I'm begging you to help us," said tazuna as he explained the situation to them.

Apparently Goto had rolled in about a year ago and put a strangle hold on the entire land of waves. He had even ousted the Dymiyo and took over. The bridge Tazuna was building was the only salvation for the entire land of waves. If Tazuna didn't get this bridge built then it would be the end of te once great country.

Naruto took a step away from Tazuna and rubbed his head. "What do you guys think. Every instinct I have is telling me to turn away and leave tazuna to rot so my optin is tanted," said Naruto.

The three genin looked between each other before nodding. Tayuya stepped up. "What the hell kind of question is that dumb ass? We're Uzumaki we don't fucking cut and run if it gets tough!" smirked Tayuya

"Besides that it would look bad on us if we decided to quit our first real missions Sensei," said Menma.

"What were saying Naruto-sama is that We want to keep going," said Tali.

Naruto sighed before giving them a smirk of his Own. "These an old saying. If you do something stupid, might as well do it like an Uzumaki! Now you know why," said Naruto.

The three genin cheered as their sensei was allowing them to go on.

Naruto however turned away and frowned. "I_ hope I made the right choice. Next time it's going to be more then a pair of chunin," thought Naruto._

(A few hours later)

the team and Tazuna had crossed the ocean and even saw the bridge that was leading them to Wave country. As they walked though the forest Naruto was on edge. The mist gave off an unnatural feeling. Almost as if someone was watching them.

Menma drew a kunai and throw it into the bushes. He went over and looked before coming back with a rabbit.

"It was just a bunny," said Menma.

Naruto looked at it more closely. It was all white, and it's fur was too thick for this summer weather. Almost as if it was raised in doors. To be used as a... SUBSTATUTION! The rushing of a heavy blade cutting though the air caught Naurto's ears.

"Get down!" yelled Naruto dragging Tali to the ground, while tayuya tackled Tazuna and Menma jumped over the blade.

"you have a good bunch of brats there King of sealing, Uzumaki Naruto," came the voice from above them and standing on the hilt of the blade.

"So it appears that My opponent is going to be the Demon of the Hidden mist Momochi Zabuza.

Zabuza was tall, about the same height as Naruto. Spiky black hair and tan skin. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and striped arm warmers. Zabuza jumped down from the tree while grabbing his blade.

"Listen here Uzumaki as much as i'd like to fight one of you guys i'd rather not. So how about you just hand over the bridge builder and we can all go home," said Zabuza.

Naruto sighed. "We both know that's not going to happen Zabuza. I'm under contract, your under contract so how about we stop beating around the bush out of respect for each others skills and get to the ass kicking," said naruto.

Zabuza shrugged. "Don't blame me if you die. I gave you away out," said Zabuza.

"Same for you," said Naruto as he held out his hands.

"Tayuya Your in charge of the team until this is over," said Naruto.

Tayuya nodded. "Right. Menmna, Tali. Tri-formation!" said Tayuya.

Both her cousins nodded. They each took a position before taking out a kunai and stabbing them in the ground. "Lord of all things great and lesser! Grant us power to halt all thing evil in this world! **Uzumaki Sealing style: Tri-froce barrier!"** yelled the three as a orange barrier formed around them.

"Now that their safe. I only have to worry about you," said Naruto.

"**Water style: hidden mist Jutsu**," said Zabuza as a large amount of fog rolled in.

"What the hell?" asked Menma.

"An advanced Water jutsu created by the first generation of the 7SS in conjunction with the silent killing attack," said Tali retaliating off information like a book.

"7 targets, brain, lungs, kidney, jugular, heart, liver, and intestinal track," said Zabuza.

Tali started to shake violently, even more so then when they fought the chunin. The killing intent was insane. "_Is this what it's like to be caught in the cross hairs of two Jonins locked in battle? It's so hard to breath! I can't take this for to much longer!" thought Tali._

"Tali get a grip!" yelled Naruto making her look at him. "I promise you Tali that as long as I breath I will never allow you to come to harm! That is my ninja way and the path of the Uzumaki so believe in me Tali,"

Tali gained a prominent blush and smiled. "Always Naruto-sama. I do believe in you as I always have," said Tali focusing on the task at hand with the barrier.

Zabuza's chuckle could be heard all around. "How cute. Protecting your little genin. To bad your dead!" yelled Zabuza as he slashed at Naruto.

Naruto spun around and caught the blade using his two hands the level of power needed to catch the blade made a crater in the ground under Naruto and blow some of the fog away.

"Damn it that was close!" said Naruto as Zabuza forced Naruto to his knees.

"So is this all the power the king has!?" asked Zabuza.

"Not even close!" yelled Naruto!

Naruto lashed out with a kick sending Zabuza to the ground and get some distance as he rubbed his hands. If it wasn't for the seals in his gloves he might not have been able to catch their blade. Fighting like that wasn't recommended. He never even tried ot catch a blade from Saeko.

"I need to even things up a bit," said Naruto holding out his right hand. " **Uzumaki sealing style: Sapphire Saber**!" yelled Naruto.

A beautiful blue sword appeared In Naruto right hand. It resembled a Katana and was glowing. Naruto charged at Zabuza and slashed where Zabuza's head would be. Zabuza jumped backwards, but felt his bandages fall off his face. Zabuza glared at Naruto with some anger. Zabuza charged at Naruto and slashed at him. Naruto blocked the blow throwing Zabuza off and surprising Zabuza with his level of strength. Few people could match Zabuza in raw strength alone. Naruto spun on his knees and slashed at Zabuza's leg. Zabuza growled before jumping away and running though hand signs.

"**Water style: Water Drilling bullet!"** yelled Zabuza firing a large bullet made of Water.

Naruto raised his left arm as a shield of green appeared before he batted the Water bullet away.

Zabuza appeared behind Naruto. "Got you King!" yelled Zabuza.

Zabuza raised his sword to attack, but Naruto jumped into the air and thrust the sword forward and at Zabuza. Zabuza ducked as Naruto landed on the ground and did a slow jog around Zabuza, before jumping and striking again. Zabuza blocked as Naruto got in his guard and punched Naruto. Naruto took the punch and kicked Zabuza as he took the blade and cut into Zabuza's chest. Zabuza had managed to back away in time, but glared at the younger man before him. If Zabuza hadn't moved backwards slightly he would be dead.

"That was close. I don't recognize the style you use," said Zabuza hosting his sword over his shoulder.

Naruto spun the blade slightly by the hilt. "That because I'm not using a known style. It to much of a pain in the ass to use one and I'm no swordsmen. I know the basics of kendo that's it. Out of all the Uzumaki clan arts it's my one weakness," said Naruto.

Zabuza glowered. "What! How can you not experience the joys of swordsmanship! The concept of steel on steel, fighting for life and limb with the up-most concentration. You are just so... so... Unyouthful!" yelled Zabuza.

Naruto stared at Zabuza before walking up to him and slapping him on the head. "NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN!" yelled Naruto knowing that those words were cursed.

Zabuza nodded as Naruto jumped back avoiding a slash from the man. Naruto ran though one handed signs. **"Wind style: Great beast roar!"** yelled Naruto opening his mouth and firing off a massive ball of wind that sounded like it came from the maw of a massive beast.

Zabuza jumped back and did one handed signs. "**Water style Water wall Jutsu!**" yelled Zabuza as a wall of Water appeared between himself and the attack.

The attack hit the wall shattering it showing Zabuza no were to be seen. Naruto spun around and stabbed Zabuza in the gut only for him to turn to Water. Naruto cursed his luck Zabuza was now toying with him as he was now hiding back in the mist. Naruto spent the next 5 minutes killing water clones, but now Naruto was annoyed.

Naruto growled as the saber vanished and Naruto's eyes hardened. "Very well Zabuza. You wish to play, then lets play. **Uzumaki sealing Style: Hurricane!"** said Naruto as a massive gust of wind blow all around his body destroying the fog and revealing Zabuza on the Water.

Naruto rushed Zabuza with his hands out and glowing. Zabuza made several clones, but each was dispatched with a punch, kick, knee or elbow. Zabuza raised his sword and slashed at Naruto. Naruto spun slightly And hit Zabuza with an open palm strike that throw Zabuza back into a tree. Zabuza tried to get up, but a hand sign from Naruto stopped him.

"What the hell did you do to me Uzumaki?" asked Zabuza as his hand went to his chest in pain.

"I sealed your body with that last punch," came the cold voice of Naruto. "This is one of the more brutal seals of the Uzumaki sealing fist style. While I am no mater of the style I am still of the top 10 users of it in the clan. With just a hand sign I can end your existence!"

Tayuya, Menma, Tali, and Tazuna all shivered in fear at this tone of voice.

"_What the hell? Naruto may be a brutal teacher, but this... This isn't my brother!" thought Tayuya_

"_No way is this Sensei!" though Menma_

"_Naruto-sama. This isn't him!?" said Tali trying to deny that this... monster was her beloved sensei and cousin._

"_Oh Kami-sama. This young man here is...," thought Tazuna._

Zabuza was breathing heavy. "So this is the King of sealing huh? Now I see why you got the title. Along with the other two. Had we fought when I was a member of the seven..."

"You would have died just the same, only it would have been slowly," said Naruto drawing a kunai and about to stab Zabuza in the head when Two senbon needles flew out of a tree and found their way into Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he slumped over dead. The genin allowed the barrier to fall before running over to Naruto.

Sensei are you alright?" asked Tali.

Naruto gave her a light smile before patting her head. "Yes Tali-chan. I'm just fine.

"You sure did take your sweat ass time killing him didn't you fuck-boy?," said Tayuya.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I could have ended it anytime I wanted, but the higher level Sealing techniques are something that I really don't ever want to use if I can avoid it," said Naruto.

"Sensei is he.. really dead?" asked Menma having never seen a dead body in his life.

Naruto sighed. "He has no pulse and my seal faded. That only happens when the Shinigami has claimed a soul," said Naruto.

"You have my thanks," came the voice of a young woman. "Had you not weakened him then I would have not be able to kill him," came the voice of a young woman

Naruto and the others turned to look at the one who said this. It was a young woman maybe 17 or 18 if her body and voice was anything to go off of. She stood at 5'6" with large c-cup breasts and athletic figure. She wore a skin tight black shirt with a green and brown kimono top over it with loose sleeves, brown hakuma, and platform sandals. Over her face she wore a mask with a red single swirl.

"You are welcome hunter-san," Said Naruto as the hunter appeared next to Zabuza and grabbed his body.

"I must depose of his body. I hope we meet again, King-san," said The hunter slining Zabuza's body over her shoulder.

"You know who I am?" asked Naruto.

"Everyone should know of the two Kings and the single Queen or as you are often called the Second coming of the Sannin," said The hunter.

The three children looked at Naruto in shock. They knew that their sensei was strong, but to be considered the second Generation of the Sannin was just amazing. Even thought each of the Sannin had a student even they hadn't been called the second Generation for one reason or another.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't ever refer to those titles again. We tried to cut that a long time again," said Naruto.

"Forgive me then. "it is not often that I get to met a shinobi of such status," said the Huinter nin before leavingin a swirl of ice.

"Tazuna how far is your home?" asked Naruto.

"A- a few miles up the road," said Tazuna pointing up the road.

Then lets not stop for to long and leave. I'd rather not get into another fight anytime soon," said Naruto with a smile.

As the group continued the walk they all had one collective thought

Which side that they had seen today was the real Uzumaki Naruto. The kind caring young man, or the cold blooded Monster?

0000000000000000000

Tayuya: (Blushing heavily)

Tali: (clapping politely) that was beautiful Tayuya-san

Zaara: Very nice

Naruto: Whoa! That was Awesome tayuya-chan

Killjoy: Told ya. She's shy about it, but surprisingly her poetry is great.

Zaara: maybe we can have her read to kids later!

Tali: That would be a wonderful idea Zaara-sama

Menma: Nah! She'd scare the kids to death.

No one could save him from the beating tayuya gave him.

A/n

(1) I bet you y'all never seen that before!


	5. Wave arc pt 2: This is the live we chose

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into both his new born cousins and the other half into Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Uzumaki believe in family Human speech

_I'll never forget this pain human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style jutsu/tailed beast/Boss speech**

_**MINATO!" tailed beast/boss thought**_

Incantation

Zaara: for the record every time Killjoy says something we end up in crap like this

Tayuya: stupid assholes eating my stuff

Killjoy: Do not worry Tayuya. I will replace your sweets.

Tali: I'll go with him. Zaara-sama wishes to be made aware of Killjoy-san's spending.

Menma: Yeah it is nice. Please bring me back some pokey.

0000000000000000000

(Land of fire- 0200)

Saeko sat in a tree over looking the camp as acting sentry for the night. She had been assigned to Boarder duty for the next 2 weeks with a full two weeks of rest afterwords. Of course this wasn't like normal duty so she had to at least wear her flank jacket, but since the summers in the Land of Fire were blazing hot, she didn't wear anything underneath except her bindings, black shorts that went to her knees, her female combat boots, her black gloves and elbow pads. In her hand was a picture of her genin team. She flipped it to the back and read it.

"_Always our queen as long as we can be your kings. _

_ Naruto and Itachi. _

Every time she looked at these words she couldn't help but cry. Not for herself, but for Her past love Itachi and current love Naruto. She had always loved them and always will but, for different reasons. She put the picture down as she let loose silent tears.

"Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun!" whispered Saeko as the first tear hit the picture of a happy Naruto and itachi with their arms thrown around a blushing Saeko.

(In Wave country Tazuna's house)

The group came upon a old looking house that could have passed for an inn back when the country was at it's peek. It was now patched up here and there. It also sat on a small lake.

"Is this your home Tazuna-san?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. My Grandfather build it many years ago and we've kept it up. With the ways things are going it may not stay up for to much longer," Said Tazuna with some saddness in his voice.

"Let's get inside so we can set things up accordingly," said Naruto.

Tazuna and the others walked up to the house before Tazuna knocked three times. The door opened showing a young woman who was rather beautiful if you asked Menma and Naruto. The woman looked to be bout 25 or 26 stood at 5'4" with a slender figure accounted by wide hips and large breasts. She had dark blue hair that went to the middle of her back, dark eyes, wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, and long blue skirt., with flat shoes.

The young woman throw her arms around Tazuna's neck. "Thank Kami-sama your alright Tou-san! A few people heard the sounds of fighting a while ago and I feared the worst! Said the young woman.

Tazuna smiled. "I'm fine Tsunami and you have these Ninja to think especially the guy with the long Red hair," said Tazuna.

Tsunami looked at Naruto and blushed. "If that's truth then I owe you a dept I can never repay," said Tsunami kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Tali glared at Tsunami with a white eyed glare. "_How dare she kiss Naruto-sama like that! She's acting to familiar with him!"_ thought an irate Tali.

"Thank nothing of it Tsunami-san. It is part of the job," said Naruto.

"Well at least come inside," said Tsunami.

"Menma, Tayuya-chan, scout the area and set up alarm seals. About 50 meters in all directions of the house," said Naruto. "Tali set up traps along the area that are keyed to the family and ourselves. We don't want any accidents," said Naruto handing her a 5 veils of blood.

"Hai!" yelled the three as they vanished.

Naruto sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table with Tazuna and Tsunami. "Was that a good idea sending children to do such a task?" asked Tsunami.

"They are all good at what they do. The only one I worry about is Tali," said Naruto.

"Why? She seems strong. Even at her age kids as trained assassins," said Tazuna.

Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Tali is strong, but her kind nature makes her hesitate to do what needs to be done on the field. As much as I know she wants to make her mother and 'father' proud I think she would do better in the supporting ranks," said Naruto as Tsunami put a cup of tea down in front of him.

"What do you mean supporting ranks?" asked Tazuna.

Naruto took a sip of his tea as he looked at he older man. "Konoha has several divisions much like a traditional army. I was part of a frontal assault division much like my former partners some years ago. I was also a captain in the barrier response and confinement Division until I took a Genin Team," said Naruto.

"It sounds like a hard life if you ask me," said Tazuna drinking his coffee.

"Don't you ever long to settle down and have a family of your own and leave that life of danger behind?" asked Tsunami. She couldn't imagine a live of Danger like that.

"Sometimes I do. I've come closer to meeting the shinigami more times then i'd care to remember," said Naruto looking out the window.

"One day maybe you can retire and marry. Maybe even live in the quiet country side.," said Tsunami with a blush.

"Maybe one day Tsunami-san, but not today.," said Naruto before standing. "Report!"

Tali appeared behind Naruto in a kneeling position. "Hai Naruto-sama! Tayuya and Menma finished setting up the perimeter seals. Menma and Tayuya have also gone into town to gather intel on Goto. Also the trap seals are set. I've made sure that they won't be triggered by any animals," said Tali

Naruto nodded. Even though it wasn't in his orders he knew his team well wnough to know that they would pull a stunt like this. "Since Menma and Tayuya are busy. I'm going to help you out a little Tali. We're going to go train," said Naruto with a small grin.

Tali shivered as she heard her teacher. A great man he was in her eyes, but a bastard with training.

(In the village)

Tayuya and Menma walked among the people without their headbands and a minor henge on their hair and gear. No need to give themselves away in enemy territory.

"Do you see it Tayuya?" asked Menma all his playfulness gone.

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah I see it and it's disgusting," said Tayuya.

They had been in the village for only an hour and already they could see it. Wannabe Samurai and Academy level Shinobi dropouts patrolling the area. Some taking women into buildings, others gambling in the streets, and beating on people who they felt disrespected them in anyway. The two genin stopped at an open air bar and grill and saw a few people siting near a large table. The man in the center was probably a high ranking LT in gato's organization given his suit and sword.

"You got any info on him?" asked Tayuya as she sat across from Menma.

Menma nodded as he pulled out his book of bounties. He flipped to a few pages before he found the guy he was looking for. "He's a former mist ninja. Defected after raping a... a kid and her mom," said Menma with a growl The third Mizukage put a bounty on his head dead only. It also cautions that he has a bloodline limit.

Tayuya grip her teeth, but refused to move. The man was the worst kind of scum. worse then trash and lower then even a maggot. "We'd better go and report this to Nii-san. He'll want to know that we have another...,"

"Hey girl!" yelled one of the wannbe's looking at Tayuya.

Tayuya looked at him with a glare that made him flinch a bit. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked Tanya.

"Jinn-sama would like to have a word with you and your little brat!" said the Samurai traying to regain some of his dignity.

Tayuya and Menma got up and walked over as they did they got a better look at Jinn. He was tall, maybe a little shorter then Naruto if he stood up. He wore a white silk suit with a white button up shirt a blue tie and Shinobi sandals. Sitting on his left side was a sword that was inside of a golden sheath with a golden hilt. He had a handsome face with a black gotee and slicked back brown hair.

Jin smiled at Tayuya. "You girl have caught my eye. And such a fiery personality. If you become my girl I can offer you and your family protection from certain... things," said Jinn.

Tayuya balled up her fist. "My family is all but, dead. All I have is my big brother and little cousins," said Tayuya.

"Oh is that so?" asked the man before grabbing his sword and putting it to Menma's throat. "I asked nicely now your going to be one family member short,"

Menma looked at the man before pushing the sword to the side drawing a kunai and slamming it into the man's head. The Samurai backed up and looked at the boy in fear. Before they could make a run for it Tayuya used a massive binding seal to paralyze them all before slitting each of their throats with a kunai. This was old news to her. This wasn't the first life she had taken. She had killed a prisoner at the age of 12. Naruto had told her it was to make sure that she wouldn't freeze up after her first kill. but for Menma...

She looked at her little cousin as he turned and left the restaurant. Tayuya followed closely waiting for it to hit him. As they weaved though the crowed streets of the city she noticed that he was shaking. By the time they reached they got out of the city he was running. They were maybe 100 meters from Tazuna's house when Tayuya heard the sound of retching. She sighed as she landed next to him.

"How did it feel?" asked Tayuya.

Menma wiped his mouth. "What!?" asked Menma.

Tayuya removed a cigarette from her jacket and put it in her mouth. "How did it feel to kill?" asked Tayuya as she used er chakra to light it up. "Did it make you feel like a god? Strong invincible! Untouchable?"

Menma glared at her. "NO! it made me feel sick to my very soul! Only a madman would enjoy taking a life!" said Menma.

Tayuya took a drag of her cigarette before blowing the smoke out. "Good. If you had enjoyed it you'd be no better then Zabuza was. You'd be a monster unworthy of the name Uzumaki," said Tayuya swiping her hair back as she took another puff before putting it out.

"I know," said Menma before he was slapped upside the head by Tayuya who smirked.

"come on if we hurry we can catch Naruto for some training," said Tayuya.

(inside the house several hours later)

After giving their report and a light training session (By naruto's standers) Team 11 entered the house and all slumped on the table. Naruto was actually worried about somethings and wanted his team to be prepared. He had had an uneasy feeling since the battle with Zabuza and meeting the hunter nin. Almost as if he had forgotten something important.

"Grandpa!" yelled a voice running up to the old man.

Everyone was surprised to see a young boy who appeared to be 8 or 9, almost a mini version of Tazuna, but with black hair and no beard. He wore a white shirt and green overalls.

Tazuna smiled at his grandson. "Hey Inari, where have you been?" asked Tazuna.

"Out by the river fishing!" said Inari before turning to the Konoha shinobi with a frown. "You know your all going to die right?"

"Inari!" yelled Tsunami

"It's true mom," said Inari frowning. "Gato is to powerful,"

"So you think a bunch of money and thugs makes you powerful?" asked Naruto.

Inari frowned at Naruto. "Of course it does! Gato took over the Country in less then a month, put everyone in into virtual slavery and killed my Dad!" yelled Inari before running off.

Tazuna sighed. "You'll have to forgive my grandson. He lost someone important to him not long after Gato came to town. We all did," said Tazuna

Naruto's right fist clinched in anger. "I know the pain of losing those close to me," said Naruto.

"Who did you lose?" asked Tsunami.

"Tayuya and I lost both our mother and Father the night of the Kyubi attack. About 5 years ago I lost my teammate and Sensei all on the same mission," said Naruto. Closing his eyes, trying to push the memories away.

Tsunami looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that," said Tsunami remembering how hard it was to lose her mother and both of her husbands.

Naruto shuck his head. "It's fine. It was a long time ago," said Naruto getting up and leaving the house.

"Naruto-sama wait!" yelled Tali only for the door to lightly close.

"Tell me something kid why do you call him Naruto-sama and not sensei or nii-san like the other brats?" asked Tazuna.

Tali looked at Tazuna. "I admire Naruto-sama like one would admire a mentor or leader. He just gives off this incredible aura that I can't help it," said Tali with a smile.

Tsunami looked at her. "Do you have a crush on him?" asked Tsunami.

Tali blushed before shaking her head. "No no no! You have it all wrong. I mean Naruto-sama is cute an... No I mean he's not cute but... oh damn it!" ranted Tali.

Tazuna and Tsunami let out laughs as Tayuya and Menma couldn't help but think of all the blackmail and teasing material that they now had on their friend and teammate.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in a tree looking up at the moon before removing a flute from his pouch and started to play it. It was Tayuya's favorite melody as well as his. His mother would often play it on several different instruments including her violin and flute.

The wind picked up and made Naruto stop playing. A spike of chakra had just made itself known to him and it was not one he thought he would feel again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Zabuza!" said Naruto before he followed the spike of Chakra to it's hidden location.

He soon arrived at what looked like an old hut. Naruto felt Zabuza inside as well as two other high chakra signatures. The first was that of the hunter nins and the second was one he recognized and one he planned to kill. Naruto pulled out a seal and applied it to his chest. The hidden in plain sight seal was one of the few seals that he needed to keep on paper as to how intricate the design was. It was used to hide not only a persons chakra, but their scent and body as well. Even the prized doujutsu of Konoha couldn't see though it.

He creep into the hut and saw that a young woman maybe a year or so older then his sister held two katana to the necks of who he assumed were Gato's best thugs.

He got a good look at her and saw that she was beautiful. She stood at 5'6 with large D-cup breasts, and a slender waist honey brown eyes that were narrowed, long black tresses that went to just pass her ass, she wore a sleeveless pink kimono with red swirls, and flat sandals.

"If you try to harm Zabuza-sama again... I'll kill you," said the girl she vanished as a yellow blade cut into the floor were she had been standing.

"Little girls should know their place," said the man who had been standing next to gato.

Naruto had to resist the urge to growl. Rokusho Aoi a Chunin level missing nin with a B ranked bounty and a Capture on sight order. Aoi wasn't very tall standing at only 5'8, wild green hair, violet eyes, a almost skin tight sleeveless suit with a silver open vest, fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and Ame headband on his head.

"Of crouse said little girl might be a good lay," said Aoi licking his lips.

"If you even think of touching her Aoi I'll decapitate you were you stand!" growled out the Demon of the hidden mist.

"_So I was right. He lived after all," thought Naruto before looking at the girl. "And she must be the 'Hunter Ninja'?" thought Naruto._

"Enough screwing around!" yelled peels-berry dough boy who Naruto assumed was Gato. "You have a week to clean up your mess or your out!"

Gato soon left with his minions Naruto silently made a clone that followed Gato and his men before leaving the hut himself. While he could kill them he saw a use for them if he could recruit them. The girl was a chunin level ninja while Zabuza was a A-rank borderline S-rank ninja. Shaking his head at this Naruto steeled himself for what he knew must be done. Letting them live was to big a gamble.

Naruto drew his kunai and prepared to end Zabuza's life when he saw three needles fly at his location. Naruto jumped into the air and onto a raptor looking down on them. The girl had senbon in her hands looking at his exact location. Naruto narrowed his eyes. How was it possible? His chakra signature was disguised, his body was hidden as was his scent. Hell even the damn Byaukugan wouldn't be able to see him!

"You may have hidden well, but I can feel the heat radiating off your body," said Haku in a icy cold tone.

Now this was a shock to Naruto. So their was a flaw to the seal! Heat emissions."Thanks for pointing out that flaw. I'll be sure to fix it later," said Naruto ripping off the seal.

"You won't have a later if I can help it!" yelled Haku.

"YOU! Haku don't engage this man!" yelled Zabuza knowing that Haku would not be able to handle the ninja before her with any type of ease.

"I must protect you Zabuza-sama!" said Haku knowing that it was most likely a foolish thing to challenge the man before her.

The second Haku laid eyes on Naruto a light tint of pink graced her cheeks. She quickly rid herself of this. She charged at Naruto and throw out a powerful kick that Naruto blocked, she followed though with a twist of her body and stabbed at Naruto. Naruto disengaged and jumped back.

Haku formed a hand sign. "**Demonic Ice style: Frost breath Jutsu!"** yelled Haku blowing out a shining mist.

Naruto jumped into the raptors as the floor froze over. Naruto ran though his own hand signs. "**Wind style: flying slash jutsu!**" a thin blade of wind flow out from a chop like motion and flow at Haku.

Haku make one hand sign. "**Demonic ice style: Ice slash!"** yelled Haku making her own slash like motion sending a flying blade of ice.

The two blades collided in the air canceling each other out. Haku crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm done playing with you Konoha-san. For Zabuza-sama I will kill my heart and anyone who gets the way of his goal, Of his dream! **Demonic ice style: Diamond storm Jutsu!**" yelled Haku firing hundreds of ice shards at Naruto. (1)

Naruto stood up and flexed his right hand. "The time for games is indeed over Haku-san. **Uzumaki sealing style: Repulse!**" yelled Naruto holding out his hand making a green shield appear.

The ice shards collided with the shield and vanished. Naruto appeared next to haku and punched her in the stomach. Haku felt the air leave her body before she hit the ground with burled vision.

"Z-zabuza... Tou-san," whispered Haku as she blacked out.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were flirting with her," said Zabuza sitting up with a lot of pain.

"I'd say you were right. I have no intentions of doing anything that she herself wouldn't want," said Naruto taking a seat next to the bed.

"So what do you want?" asked Zabuza.

"I want to deal," said Naruto.

"What kind?" asked Zabuza knowing that he was at the mercy of the Uzumaki before him.

"Amnesty," said Naruto. "Life on the run can't be all that easy especially with a daughter as cute as her," said Naruto.

Naruto caught the kunai as it neared his face.

"I'll deal, but Haku isn't even on Mizu's radar. I'd like to keep it that way," said Zabuza.

Naruto looked at the girl before understanding. "I see. She's a bloodline user... She wouldn't be safe in konoha even with you there," said Naruto.

"I know Konoha's laws on new bloodlines. She'd be thrown into the CRA and forced to give birth until she has a son... She'd be worse then a whore. She'd be just a high valued dog to them," said Zabuza. Clenching his fist.

"I can grant her protection. As a member of the Uzumaki clan I can offer her protection under my clan and my own name, but something needs to happen," said Naruto losing all presence of his kind self.

Zabuza looked at Haku. Even though he never told her he loved the kid like she was his own flash and blood. She wasn't just his apprentice. She was his kid. He would do anything for her. Although he would never say such things even upon pain of death.

"What do you need me to do to protect her from them?" asked Zabuza.

"I need you to die," said Naruto his tone making it clear that it was not an option.

0000000000000000000

Zaara: That does it. O'm cutting the food budget!

Tayuya: (munches on Wagashi happily) Thanks killjoy

Haku: Yes and thank you for the powdered dumplings

Killjoy: No problem

Zaara: I'm heading out for some raman.

Haku: No need Zaara-san. You can share my dumplings.

Tayuya: See you next time.

A/N

(1) Renamon had the coolest attack in Season 3 of Digimon. We do not own Digimon by the way.

**Chapter 6 sneak peek**

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean is that all I have to say! Don't you get it you moron your going to die if you stay here!" yelled Inari. "You should pack up and get the hell out of here while you can you idiot!

"How dare you talk to Naruto-sama like that! He's here trying to save your ass!" yelled Tali. "He and Tayuya-chan lost their parents the night Menma-kun and I were born so don't you Dare say something so messed up to them you little shit-stain!"

This was a huge shock to everyone as Tali never cursed. Naruto stood up and looked at inari.

"That's enough Tali," said Naruto standing up.

"Nauto-sama I," started Tali.


	6. Wace arc pt 3: Waling a fine line

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal one half of Kyubi into both his new born cousins and the other half into Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Uzumaki believe in family Human speech

_I'll never forget this pain human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style jutsu/tailed beast/Boss speech**

_**MINATO!" tailed beast/boss thought**_

Incantation

Killjoy: Wait you spent how much on sweets?

Tayuya: Hey not my fault you didn't notice!

Zaara: I should have known that you wouldn't keep to the budget Killjoy

Saeko: Zabuza-san that's not nice.

Tali: 'Sigh'

0000000000000000

(Bridge three days later- 1130)

Tayuya spat out her cigarette bud and reached for another. Guard detail was annoying as hell and she was already down to her last one. She had been put on guard duty at the bridge today while Menma was looking after the house. Naruto was training Tali in order to help her get her next masters level in sealing. She'd rat her be at the house, but Menma won the coin toss.

"Your attentive aren't you?" asked Tazuna as he was about to pass her. Tazuna had on a yellow hard hat, a full tool belt, and a pair of white gloves.

Tayuya took a puff of her cig and blow. "I have to be or nii-san would kick my ass to the 9th level of makai and back," said Tayuya not wishing to reveal that she had already killed three groups of thugs who had tried to disrupt operations. (1)

"You must really admire that brother of yours," said Tazuna putting his load down and wiping his face.

Tayuya looked at Tazuna before leaning forward and putting her hands on her cheeks. "Well yeah. He's really the only family I have left," said Tayuya.

"What about your clan?" asked Tazuna picking up a bottle of water near her..

"Clan is clan, family is family. my... mother use to say that the two were as different as Day and night," said Tayuya.

"Use to?" asked Tazuna looking at the girl.

"My mother and father died 12 years ago. Since I was five years old it's always been Naruto-nii-san taking care of me, protecting me," said Tayuya before rubbing the back of her head. "In a way he's my whole world,"

Tazuna sighed before siting down. "I'm sorry to hear that. We here are so wrapped in our own misery that we tend to forget that others have suffered," said Tazuna.

"It's okay Old man," said Tayuya. "It's a dull pain now,"

"Tazuna!" yelled a man who looked to be around Tazuna's age

"Giichi what do you need?" asked Tazuna

"We need to stop Tazuna," said Giichi.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "What!? We're almost done with the bridge and you want to quit now! Giichi you've had my back since were were knee high to a stump! Why cut and run now!?" asked Tazuna angered at the fact that his long time firend had become such a coward.

Giichi looked down. "Listen Tazuna your a good friend and yeah this bridge was a good idea, but I have to think about my wife, son, and grandchild. I can't risk it anymore," said Giichi.

Tayuya spat out her cigarette in anger. "Fucking coward!" yelled Tayuya making the men look at her.

"what would a young lass know about what we're going though!" yelled giichi glaring at the girl

Tayuya walked up to the older man and grabbed him by his shirt. "What I know is that I lost my Mother and father at the age of five. I know my brother has nearly died more times then I care to remember! What I know is that You are a old bastard who would abandon his friend and village in their time of need!" yelled Tayuya relashing his shirt and shoving his back slightly .

"That's enough lass," said Tazuna looking at his watch. "It's about 1200. Let's break for lunch... and Giichi don't bother to come back until you find a backbone," said Tazuna.

Tayuya and Tazuna walked away leaving Giichi there to ponder what was said.

(in the forest with Naruto and Tali)

Tali screamed as she was thrown into a tree her sword leaving her hand. She was covered in bruises and breathing hard. She gripped her sword and used it to stand up. She looked at her cousin who stood across from her with his normal top off and only a white wife beater. In his hand was his sapphire saber

"Again!" yelled Naruto.

Tali raised her blade and put both hands on it. "I invoke thee! Master of justice and honor, be my sword and be my shield! **Uzumaki sealing style: Flashing blades!**" yelled Tali as her blade glowed white.

She let out a battle cry before swinging it at the ground. Once the blade hit a massive blade nearly as tall as her erupted from the ground and flow at Naruto. Naruto raised his blade and hit the ground as well making a blue blade appear and collide with Tali's Ttali's blade was destroyed as Naruto's found the mark and sent her flying again. Tali rolled along the ground and ended up on her side.

"I think it's time we took a break Tali," said Naruto.

Tali slowly rose from the ground, but fell. "I can still fight Naruto-sama! I need to be stronger!" yelled Tali once more trying to rise.

Naruto sighed before putting his hand in front of her face. " Forgive me Tali-chan. **Uzumaki sealing style: forced slumber**," said Naruto.

Tali looked at Naruto before she slipped into the world of dreams.

(_Flashback-5 years ago)_

_a 7 year old Tali rode on the back of her 15 year old cousin and crush Uzumaki Naruto as he escorted her and her brother Menma to the academy as per her father's orders. Sometimes she worried that Naruto hated her because of her father, but he was never mean, even when she was bad. _

"_This is great! I can't believe Naruto-nii-san is taking me to the academy!" yelled Menma._

_Naruto smiled at his little cousin."Please calm yourself Menma. I don't need you to be so hyper on your first day," said Naruto._

"_But I'm going to the academy. Soon ill be kicking all kinds of ass!" yelled menma._

_Tali frowned on her beloved Nii-sans back. "Menma-baka that's a bad word!" yelled Tali._

_Naruto chuckled. "Yes it is, but Tayuya was saying worse at that age then you were," said Naruto._

_As they approached the Academy they could already see several parents with their kids. Menma had already run off to be with some boys that were roughhousing. As he sat Tali on he ground she clung to his pants leg and tried to hide behind him. _

_Naruto turned around and knelt next to Tali. "What's wrong Tali-chan?" asked Naruto._

"_Wh-what if the kids only like me for being the Hokage-s kid or don't like me at all?" asked Tali looking down._

_Naruto rubbed his hair before smiling. "Well then they're not worth your time. Only those who can see you are worth your time Tali-chan," said Naruto as a swirl of leaves appeared behind him._

_Tali smiled as she saw the pretty lady that was always around her nii-san. "Hey there pretty lady!" said Tali._

_The young woman smiled. "Hello Tali-chan. You may not remember me, but I use to watch you with your Nii-san here. My name is Saeko," said Saeko._

_Tali nodded._

"_So what are you doing here anyway Saeko-chan?" asked Naruto._

"_We have a lead on **him**. It considers with a mission to the Land of Light," said Saeko._

_Naruto frowned at this. "Alright," said Naruto before smiling at Tali. "Just remember what I said Tali and you'll be fine," said Naruto before he left he looked at Tali_

"_Something is missing Tali," said Naruto rubbing his chin._

"_What nii-san?" asked Tali._

_Naruto smiled before he took her hair and made a quick braid. "There now the princess has beautiful hair to match," said Naruto _

_Tali blushed as he And Saeko vanished in a poof of smoke._

_(Flashback end)_

Tali opened her eyes. "How long has it been since I thought about those days," said Tali with a light chuckle.

She looked around and discovered she was in her bed and it was dark out. She got out of the bed and winced in pain. Her arms and legs were bandage where the damage from her little training session. She even felt her long hair was tied in a braid. She blushed knowing only one person who would braid her hair like this.

"Naruto-sama," said Tali as she made her way down stairs as she did she heard yelling.

"... Gato is to strong and you should all just go home you have no idea what we are going though!" yelled Inari.

Menma sat at he table is teeth grit. Tayuya had her arms crossed. Tsunami looked down and Tazuna was barely holding himself back for giving his grandson a good lashing with his belt.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean is that all I have to say! Don't you get it you moron your going to die if you stay here!" yelled Inari. "You should pack up and get the hell out of here while you can you idiot!"

"How dare you talk to Naruto-sama like that! He's here trying to save your ass!" yelled Tali. "He and Tayuya-chan lost their parents the night Menma-kun and I were born so don't you dare say something so messed up to them you little shit-stain!"

This was a huge shock to everyone as Tali never cursed and she never got angry. Not really anyway. She never saw the need to talk bad to someone. No even her rival Ami ever got Tali angry enough to curse her out.

Naruto stood up and looked at Inari. "That's enough Tali," said Naruto standing up.

"Nauto-sama I," started Tali knowing that she had stepped out of line with her outburst.

"I know," said Naruto before turning to a shaking Inari. "Since you believe that let me tell you a story. Once near the end of the third great war there was a team. They were extraordinary. Hailed as prodigies the likes of which hadn't been seen since the Legendary Sannin themselves. The King of Sealing, Queen of Blades, and King of Flames. Along with their mentor they were the most powerful team and highly recommended for only the most dangerous missions.

"Five years ago The king of flames did something so evil that he fled trying to cover his tracks. the others had to give chase and try to convince him to return and stand trial. He refused. The King of Flames killed their mentor in cold blood and wounded the Queen, the woman he said he loved.

'The King of Sealing and the King of Flames engaged in a battle that only the Kage's could engage in. In the end The king of Flames and The king of Seals were equal in power and even in skill. So the King of Flames used Powers the others never knew he had to escape leaving only one thing on the King of Sealing mind.

"_We are to close in power for this to end the way it should. I'd rather for one of us to live then for both of us to die. Come and kill me when you have the power or think you do. I'll be waiting," _

"Those wore the last words of One of konoha's greatest traitors Uchiha Itachi," said Naruto. "Excuse me Tsunami-san. I think i lost my appetite.

Naruto left the room and slammed the door. Once the Door was closed Menma snatched up Inari. "What the hell kid!? You think your the only one who has it bad! At least your family is still alive. There are orphans running the streets here in wave with no families and just the clothes on their backs!" yelled Menma.

Inari began to cry before he was able to free himself and run away.

"Menma-kun!" yelled Tali in a reprimanding tone of voice.

Menma walked out. Tali was about to follow but was stopped by Tayuya who just shuck her head. Tali looked down clutching her fist.

(Out on the porch)

Naruto sat looking at the moon while his violin was out. He wanted to play to calm his nerves, but thinking about that bastard who killed his sensei and hurt Saeko was hard. Naruto shuck his head as the door opened and out walked Tsunami. Naruto moved his violin to the side. No words needed to be said as she took a seat next to the younger man. She looked up at the moon.

"You know I use to love looking at the moon when I was a child with my mother and husband. Inari's blood father," said tsunami.

"What happened to Inari's father... Both of them?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami looked down. "Inari's blood father Kalib was killed by pirates before Inari was born. He was a trader often trading between the Land of Wave and Mizu. Kazuki my second husband... was killed by Gato two years ago Now all I have left is my father and my son and I fear for their safety!" cried tsunami as she started to cry into Naruto's chest.

Naruto hugged the woman close as she cried. It took some time before she removed herself from his chest and stared into his eyes. Those deep pools of sapphire were drawing her into their depths. Tsunami leaned up and kissed the man on his lips.

Naruto and Tsunami both felt nothing in this kiss, but Tsunami was radiating raw lust from years of suppressing her own needs for those of her family. She pulled back from the kiss with a large blush on her face before getting up.

"I'm Sorry Naruto-san. That shouldn't have happened,' said Tsunami as she tried to leave.

"Why are you running away Tsunami-san?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami looked at Naruto with sadness, "because I'm a mother , but I'm also a woman.. I'm just so confused!" yelled tsunami as her own intentions were unclear to her.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Tsunami in a hug. "Tsunami-san tell me what you want from me?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami turned In Naruto's arms. "Make me feel like a woman... at least for the night," said Tsunami before she kissed Naruto.

**Warning Lemon**

Naruto allowed Tsunami to lead him to her room, before she closed the door and kissed with all the passion of a starved woman. Naruto though was clear headed enough to place locking and silencing seals on the door and window.

Tsunami never noticed as she pulled Naruto to her bed and pushed him down onto it as she straddled his waist She removed her top allowing Naruto to see her breasts and a scar that was over her stomach.

Naruto ran his fingers over her stomach making her shiver in both pleasure and pain as the scar brought back bad memories.

"How did you get this?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami grabbed his gloved hand. "I was pregnant two years ago with Kazuki's child... I had to have her cut out, but she was stillborn... since then I've been afraid to try and have another child since," said Tsunami. .

Naruto sat up and slowly removed his shirt and gloves showing tsunami his own scars. His body was that of bronze Many were small but two stood out. The star shaped wound in his chest near his heart and the scar in his right hand.

Tsunami traced the one over his heart and felt it beat. "I got this from my friend on the day he left the village. It was his parting gift," said Naruto

"I'm sorry," said Tsunami.

"Don't be. You pain was more then this scar ever would be," said Naruto

Naruto's hands made their way to her waist and removed her skirt, showing that she didn't wear anything under. Naruto removed his pants and throw them to the side as Tsunami wrapped her fingers around her lovers hardening member as she blushed.

"_My dear Kami! He has to be at lest 8 inches long!" thought Tsunami._

"Let me please you Tsunami-san," said Naruto as he kissed her neck laying her down on the bed while rubbing her pussy lips. Tsunami gasped in pleasure as he was biting her neck, and giving her pleasure in ways that she had never felt before. Naruto kissed his way down and started to suck and nibble on her collarbone while his hands made their way to her breasts. He began to fondle her left breast while nibbling on her nipple.

"Oh kami-sama!" moaned Tsunami as she gripped her covers in pleasure. She was on the verge of her first orgasm in years.

Naruto stopped as he smiled at her. "how was that Tsunami-san?" asked Naruto

"You didn't have to stop Naruto-san. I was so close," panted Tsunami.

Naruto smiled. "You said make you feel like a woman. I intend to do just that," said Naruto

Naruto flipped them over so that Tsunami was on top. Tsunami lined up her slick pussy with his cock. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock with a gasp as she finally came with a powerful orgasm, clamping down on Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth with how tight she was.

After her orgasm subsided Tsunami put her hands on naruto's chest as she slowly began to lift herself up and down on his cock as Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust upwards to meet her dropping body. Tsunami was soon crying in pleasure as she finally felt the feel on a man inside her after so long. Naruto stood up while gripping Tsunami by her ass and began to thrust into her as he pushed her onto other wall. Soon it became a haze a sweat, pleasure and one powerful orgasm after another in tsunami's mind.

Naruto soon felt himself close to cumming, and as he was about to brust he pulled out and sprayed Tsunami's stomach and breasts with his seed.

**Lemon End**

Naruto lay tsunami in her bed before he reached for his pants to put them on but was stopped as Tsunami grabbed his arm.

"Stay... please?" asked tsunami.

Naruto nodded and climbed into bed with her as they both drifted off to sleep.

(With Tayuya)

Tayuya sat outside her window with her flute playing her favorite tone once again. In a way it was almost magical. Her mind was clouded by what she thought she knew. She knew of her brothers teammates and that one of them had left the village, she just didn't know about Saeko being with the other man.

"_Maybe... Maybe Naruto did love her but refused to say anything for them," _thought Tayuya as she sat down her flute and looked at the world.

"_Seeing the world aglow... Sets a fire in my heart... Love, brings me peace of mind... I will walk forever seeking love... meet me were the rivers never freeze and the grass never dies... say a loving word,"_ started Tayuya.

"That's a nice song Tayuya-san," said Tali making the older girl blush at having been caught by the younger girl singing.

"that song. What was it Tayuya-san?" asked Tali sitting next to he rcousin.

"It was...," started Tayuya with a blush. "it was a love song that I've been writing for a while," said Tayuya.

Tali smiled as she cocked her head and rested it on her knees. "Is it for a boy you like?" asked Tali.

Tayuya looked away with a blush. "Something like that, but the boy I like doesn't see me that way," said Tayuya.

Tali smiled. "maybe your looking at it the wrong way Tayuya-san," said Tali. "Maybe he does like you, but is afraid of what you will say," said Tali

Tayuya gave the younger girl a smile. "Maybe you right Tali-chan. When did you get so wise?," said Tayuya.

Tali gave a smirk. "The same time you got old," said Tali before she was grabbed and got tickled by her cousin.

(with Menma)

Menma panted as he glared at the tree before him. He had been training ever since he entered the forest to get away from that brat that had insulted his hero! Menma would never admit it under pain of death, but he looked up to Naruto even more so then he did his father.

While his mother and father had duties to both the village and clan they had little time to be with their children. Naruto made time to be with his cousins and all the children in the clan. Once a day he set aside an 2 hours just for them. Even if he had just returned form a hard mission. Be it training or playing... of course the two weren't far off from each other.

Menma growled as his fist glowed before charging the tree and punching it as hard as he could, barely leaving a dent. He had been working with Naruto on not using the incantation for what Naruto knew was going to be his signature attack. All Uzumaki had an attack that they made their own. Menma was determined that the Superman punch would be his.

_Flashback_

_Naruto watched Menma train with the punch and each time he did it he charged it up with the incantation. With the Incantation he was strong enough to destroy a small boulder._

"_Enough," said Naruto stopping his student and cousin._

"_Oh Sensei what's going on?" asked Menma._

"_Your punch. You have a give away when you use it as well as the incantation," said Naruto._

_Menma frowned at his cousin. "What do you mean? I need the incantation to use it!" yelled Menma. "Without it I can't do the damn thing!" as he said the last part he pointed to the smashed bolder that was several feet away. _

_Naruto crossed his arms. "Relax Menma. I'm not criticizing you in anyway. In fact your one of the best at the attack just like tali is one of he best with her sword. I'm just saying that any enemy with half a brain would do their best to stop you before. After you say the incantation you hit the ground before charging and jumping into the air. In truth it's an attack that is motionless to a fault like the Rasengan your father invented," said Naruto._

_Naruto made a clone and started a mock battle with it. Just as it appeared the clone had the upper hand Naruto jumped into the air and hit it with the superman punch disbursing it. _

_Menma's jaw dropped. "holy crap! Is that how it's done!" yelled Menma in awe of his hero._

_Naruto clapped his hands as if getting rid of dirt. "more or less Menma. Having a tell in a fight is always a bad thing Menma. I myself try not to have one, but I know I do," said Naruto._

"_What's your tell sensei?" asked Menma_

_Naruto smirked at the boy. "Not that easy kid. I need to have some kind of advantage on you if you ever get it in your head that you can take my title as king away from me," said Naruto as he started to walk away. _

_Menma followed trying to get his cousin to talk. _

_Flashback end_

Menma looked at his fist allowing the energy to disburse before looking at his other fist. He grew a smirk.

Who said you couldn't use a tell to your advantage?

0000000000000000

Tali: I have to admit these are quite good

Tayuya: Told you so! That's why I eat so many of them.

Naruto: They're eating more candy then I eat raman

Menma: I agree, but it's so good!

Kiljoy: Enjoy, Enjoy HAHA

Zaara: Please, Please, Please don't hate me. I chose not to reveal that for the fans.

Tayuya: Killjoy also gave us your wallet for sweets

Zaara: KILLLJOY!

A/N

1: any one else find it weird that not once did anyone try to attack the bridge during operation hours? I mean who would be scared of Sakura of all people (I mean before the Time skip and even for a while in Shippuden)


	7. Wave arc pt 4: Start the battle

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal the Kyubi into both his new born cousins Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Uzumaki believe in family Human speech

_I'll never forget this pain human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style jutsu/tailed beast/Boss speech**

_**MINATO!" tailed beast/boss thought**_

Incantation

Killjoy: Things have calmed down a bit

Zaara: indeed they have Killjoy. Did you change the lock on the Sake cabnit?

Killjoy: I know that.

Saeko: Ummm guys

Tayuya: umm... Sake

Zaara: (sweat drops)

0000000000000000

(Out in the forest, early morning)

Haku walked in the forest with a worried expression on her face. Zabuza had been unusually silent, more so then he normally was. It was almost as if he was contemplating something. When asked about it he would just look at her and tell her that it was nothing. She knew it had something to so with that Jonin Uzumaki Naruto. He could have easily killed Zabuza in his weakened state, but yet left him alive. Why?

She stopped walking as she heard the sound of light breathing. She walked closer to the source and stopped. Laying in the field was the young blond who had come with Naruto. She didn't recall his name. She glared down at him. Killing him in his sleep would be so easy. Drawing one of her senbon she kept on her she knelled down. She lowered her killing intent as not to alert him to her presence. Even if he was a kid most shinobi and kunoichi were trained to be able to react to danger in their sleep, even genin.

He moved slightly making Haku stop in her tracks. Shaking her head she put the senbon away before tapping the boy.

"Hey wake up. You'll catch your death of cold out here," said Haku.

The boy opened his eyes and Haku blushed. His eyes just made him look even cuter then he already was. The boy sat up and winced in pain. Haku looked at him to see where his pain was and saw that it was from his left and right hand. Both were missing the skin, scared, and bruised horribly.

"Are you alright Shinobi-san?" asked Haku shaking him slightly.

"Yeah. I'm alright ," said The boy.

"You are a fool for sleeping out here like this. You could have been attacked by Gato's men or even gotten sick. Wave country is quite a cold country during nights," said Haku with a frown on her face.

"Maybe, but I set up a perimeter seal that would have alerted me to any danger," said The boy.

"What is your name?" asked Haku

The Boy smirked. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma," said Menma.

"What were you doing out here all by yourself Menma-kun?" asked Haku.

Menma grinned. "I was training to become stronger then I already am," said Menma.

Haku smiled at this. "Do you have someone that you wish to protect?" asked Haku.

Menma frowned at this. "I want to protect my sister, but I also wish to surpass my sensei and cousin," said Menma, before looking at his fists. "He's the whole reason I became a ninja, not because me dad was the Hokage, but because I wanted to be better then my cousin,"

Haku gave Menma a smile before giving him a light kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Maybe one day you'll surpass him," said Haku.

As Haku walked away Menma got a grin on his face at the fact that he had been kissed by a cute girl.

(In Tsunami's room)

Tsunami slowly woke as she felt the rise and fall of a man's chest. Slightly groggy she looked up and blushed seeing Naruto laying there breathing lightly. Tsunami couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this. Kazuki was a heavy sleeper that snorted, while Inari's father was a mover who couldn't lay still in bed. This was a nice change.

She looked at Naruto again and saw that even in his sleep he looked peaceful, almost beautiful. She had only seen him slightly upset once the entire time he was here. Sure he was a harsh task master, but he did it out of love for his students.

"Are you finally awake Tsunami-san?" asked Naruto making tsunami look at him in shock.

"How long have you been awake Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami almost not noticing the change in horrific

"Almost an hour. I was just waiting for you to awake," said Naruto.

Tsunami smiled, before looking down. "Forgive me Naruto-san," said Tsunami.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Tsunami who blushed as she looked into his eyes. Only three times in her life had she blushed this hard. The Day she first made love to Inari's father, the Day her and Kaiza married, and now today.

"Why do I need to forgive you Tsunami-san?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami looked away. "I'm a horrible woman. I forced myself on you... but it's been so long since I was with a man that.. I couldn't help myself," said Tsunami.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your not a horrible woman Tsunami-san. You've been without a man for several years. You just needed a night for yourself," said Naruto.

Tsunami nodded and got out of bed not even bothering to cover herself up. She smiled as she felt the soreness between her legs from a good night.

"Well lets get ready for the day," said Tsunami.

(Later that afternoon)

Naruto was sitting down on the porch eating a stick of pokey. A vice he picked up from his old friend. He stopped chowing when he felt the chakra of a child. Turning his head he saw Inari standing their.

"Have a seat Inari-kun," said Naruto.

Inari had a surprised look on his face. "Your not mad about what I said yesterday?" asked Inari

Naruto shuck his head. "No. You spoke from the heart. You felt pain of losing a loved one and it effected you in the worst way possible. That pain reflected on your life, but remember this if you remember anything from me before we leave this country. There are those who have had it much worse then you have," said Naruto.

Inari looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Inari.

"In my line of work I have seen kids far younger then you reduced to orphans and even slaves on the black market. I have even made children orphans. I've killed men just because they were on the opposite side of a mission. Many had dreams that will never be fulfilled thanks to my hands. I even remember a girl who vowed revenge for the simple fact that her father killed her mother and then himself and blamed me for it. Darkness is alive in this world," said Naruto.

Inari couldn't believe it. Here he was crying about his dead father and there were those ho didn't even have them. Inari knew at that point that he was going to do better. He would be stronger, braver... if only so he could protect his family.

"Pokey?" asked Naruto. Holding out the stick.

Inari smiled and accepted the stick and sat with the Ninja.

(Several days later)

Naruto stood at the door with Tayuya and Menma at his flank and Tazuna hugging his family. Naruto turned to Tali. And nodded to her. Tali nodded back to her sensei. He had given her the very important job of guarding Tazuna's family. After the final good-byes they made their way to the bridge.

Once they arrived they were all in shock.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" asked Tazuna as he saw all of his men down and out on the ground.

"Menma, Tayuya protect Tazuna! They were attacked by someone. This is Zabuza's handy work," said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

Menma and Tayuya drew kunai while Naruto summoned his sapphire saber.

"Damn it. I thought Zabuza was dead!" said Tayuya looking around as the mist started to roll in.

"Sensei said he was dead," said Menma his eyes too scanning the mist.

"Even the most experienced ninja can be fooled with a little slight of hand. Rule number 1 of the Shinobi hand book 'Expect the unexpected," came the voice of Zabuza all around them. One of our greatest tools is deception... although a sword is a pretty good tool to use as well,"

After Zabuza finished speaking several Zauza's appeared around them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Water clone Jutsu. As expected of a master of Water style Jutsu such as yourself Zabuza. However you made a miscalculation," said Naruto.

"Oh and what would that be!" asked Zabuza raising a non-existent eyebrow.

Naruto got a cold smirk on his face. "You assumed that my students were average Genin. Menma, Tayuya go!" said Naruto.

Menma and Tayuya both vanished and reappeared next to Naruto their backs to each other and Kunai crossed. **"Uzumaki sealing style: Flash point!"** said the two as the clones all turned to water.

"That was quite impressive. Even if a water clone is only one:tenth the strength of the original," said the Hunter ninja.

Tayuya glared at the hunter ninja. "So hunter bitch is working for the Demon of the mist," said Tayuya.

"It would seem that way. Remember your training Tayuya. She is going to be one opponent that you'll have to watch yourself with. Consider this your first real battle outside of training," said Naruto.

"Got it Naruto-sensei," said Tayuya preparing to fight the fake hunter ninja with all her might.

"Don't allow her to use any seals Haku... Those Uzumaki are deadly strong with them," said Zabuza.

"Hai Zabuza-sama.," said Haku.

Tayuya stepped up as did Haku. Haku made two senbon out of thin air and throw them at Tayuya, Tayuya jumped to the side and drew a kunai and launched it at Haku. Haku caught the kunai before throwing it back and running though hand signs.

"**Water style: Twister Jutsu!**" yelled Haku.

Tayuya didn't have time to move as the mist turned into a massive twister around Tayuya and started to spin around her trapping her in a watery vortex. Tayuya covered her mouth as the water spun her around taking away her breath.

"_I need to get out of here and fast! __**Wind Style: Exploding dome jutsu!**__" thought Tayuya making the hand signs._

A dome of wind surrounded Tayuya before exploding outwards and allowing her to fall to the ground. Tayuya coughed up water. She looked up to see Haku just gone. She turned and brought her kunai up to bare are Haku landed on top of her with her senbon inches from her face.

"I now have you at a disadvantage," said Haku

"What you you mean you masked bitch?" asked Tayuya using as much of her strength as she could to hold out with.

"The first I have rendered you defenseless and unable to do jutsu," said Haku as she started to run though hand signs making Tayuya's eyes widen.

"Only one hand used to make hand-signs! That's fucking crazy!" yelled Tayuya.

"Say what you will, you will die here Uzumaki-san. **Secret jutsu: 1000 needles of Death!"** said Haku as 1000 needles appeared around them.

As the needles rained down near them Haku vanished. Tayuya crossed her arms over her chest protecting her vitals. The needles struck making Tayuya yelled in pain as they stuck into her legs shoulders, arms and abdomen.

(With Naruto, Menma, and Tazuna)

Menma grit his teeth. "Tayuya-chan! Hold on!" yelled Menma about to charge in.

"Stand down Menma!" yelled Naruto.

"What the hell's wrong with you Kid?" asked Tazuna looking at the fight and then Naruto.

Menma stopped and glared at him. "What's wrong with you Naruto-sensie!? That's your sister and she needs help!" yelled Menma.

"I know that. I trust her Menma, she doesn't need a superhero. She just needs her friend as well as her big brother to support her. Have faith in her,like I do," said Naruto.

Menma made a fist, but did as told. "Tayuya you'd better not lose to her," said Menma.

(Back to Tayuya and Haku)

Haku looked at the girl who was on the ground, blood dripping from several open wounds. Tayuya stood up and glared at Haku.

"If that's the best you got bitch then this is going to be a short fight," said Tanya as Tayuya flooded her pathways with concentrated Chakra and destroyed the needles.

"Impressive. I might have to get serious," said Haku.

Tayuya shuck her arms to relieve the numbness, before drawing her dagger. Tayuya charged at Haku and locked up with her. Both turned in opposite directions before clashing again. Both girls broke away. Haku running though hand signs, while Tayuya raised her left hand.

"**Demonic ice style: frozen ripple!**" yelled Haku throwing her hands forward as a massive amount of snow and ice shot at Tayuya.

"**Uzumaki sealing style: White lighting strike!**" yelled Tayuya thrusting her hand forward unleashing a beam of white lighting from her hand.

The two justu collided and phased each other out leaving a cold mist in the air. This gave Haku the advantage she needed. She appeared behind Tayuya, but was caught with a kick that sent her backwards and onto her ass. Haku rolled out of the way as Tayuya brought her dagger down on her location. Haku made a mirror and moved away using it.

Haku appeared several feet away panting. Haku stood up and drew something from her sleeve pocket. It looked like a hilt. "Enough games Uzumaki-san. I grow tired of this," said Haku holding the hilt out.

Tayuya looked at it as a long thin blade of water slowly grew out. Haku held the blade with one hand as she stared at Tayuya.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tayuya.

"This is a family heirloom from the Yuki clan. Only those with Yuki blood may use this without dieing from the sub-zero temperature. This game is over," said Haku as she made hand signs. **"Demonic ice style: Crystal Mirrors,**" said Haku.

Tayuya looked around as several mirrors of ice formed around her. Trapping her in a Dome.

"Shit. This is not good," said Tayuya.

(With Naruto and Menma)

Naruto crushed as he summoned the sapphire saber. He took a small run to the dome only to jump back as Zabuza's blade came down where he had been standing. Naruto held up his saber as Zabuza smirked at him.

"What kind of senseis would we be if we interfered in our students fights?" asked a sarcastic Zabuza.

"Say what you will Zabuza, but Tayuya is my sister first and I won't allow her to die if I can help it!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air as Zabuza followed him and attacked with the two blades clashing. Naruto jumped back and made a platform of solid air to stand on under his feet. Naruto made his saber vanish before he held out his hand at the falling Zabuza. A red flaming ball shot at Zabuza. Zabuza brought his blade in front of him and batted the ball away. Naruto glared at him, before unleashing several of the balls at Zabuza. Zabuza batted each and every one of them away before landing lightly on his feet. Naruto vanished from his location and slashed at Zabuza with his hand. Zabuza jumped away spinning his large blade. Naruto allowed the platform to dissolve before landing on the ground lightly.

"I'm done with the warm-up... lets get the party started," said Naruto.

"My thoughts exactly... **Water-style: Hidden mist Jutsu," **said Zabuza

Naruto knew that he would have to be on his guard as the mist set it. He was now in the Demon's playground.

(Tazuna's house)

Tali sat down on the couch reading a book from her cousins stash. Apparently Naruto was into suspense stories if the book in her hand was anything to go by. She stopped reading as she felt the bracelet on her hand vibrate. It was one of the four that were keyed to the perimeter seals that they had set. Tali narrowed her eyes before summoning her sword.

"Tsunami-san, Inari-kun please get upstairs," said Tali.

Tsunami nodded and grabbed her son's hand. Tali placed both hands on her blade and waited. The cuts appeared in the door nearly a minute later as it was destroyed.

Standing before her were Two ronin. One was tall and had tattoo's and missing an eye, while the other was slightly shorter wearing a skully and a tattoo under his left eye.

"Oh man I was hoping for an easy payday," said the tall man.

The shorter man smirked. "Now now Waraji. We can compromise with the little one," said The shorter man.

"What do you two want," said Tali.

"My name is Zori a representative of Gato's shipping. I ask that you step aside and allow us to take the bridge builders family," said Zori.

Tali didn't say anything before she charged at the two men and slashed at them. Both men drew their weapons and blocked her attack, throwing her back. Tali flipped and landed on the wall before writing in the air.

Zori's eyes widened. "Crap seal! Stop her!" yelled Zori

"Right partner!" said Waraji as both charged.

"Too late. **Uzumaki sealing style: Restrain!**" yelled Tali.

Both men fell to the ground with their hands bound behind their backs. Both tried to move, only for Tali to slap a 500 pound seal on both of them making sure that neither could move.

Tali bowed to them. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you two," said Tali before turning to The shell shocked Tsunami and Inari.

"They will be like this for several hours. I must get to my team Tsunami-san, Inari-san,"

Tsunami nodded. "You do what you need to do," said Tsunami.

Tali nodded before jumping away to make it to her team on time.

(With Tayuya)

Tayuya hit the ground as yet another slash appeared on her body. This time on her stomach. For the last few minutes she had been at the mercy or lack there of from the ice based kunoichi. Along with her senbon and that weird sword of hers. Tayuya was having a hard time just staying alive, let alone using her jutsu. Her only saving grace was that her Uzumaki blood was healing small wounds quickly.

"Normally even a chunin would not last this long against me," said Haku.

Tayuya grinned even with the line of blood running down her chin. "I'm not that weak. As an Uzumaki my blood won't allow me to die so easily,"

Haku seemed to go silent. "Blood. Were you see it as a blessing it is my curse. The cruse that made me kill my father and made my father kill my mother...," said Haku as she cut her own hand allowing her blood to flow. "THIS BLOOD IS CURSERD! ALL BLOODLINES ARE CRUSED! AND IF I CAN USE MY BLOODLINE TO WIPE THEM OUT THEN SO BE IT!" yelled Haku.

"Cry me a fucking river! I refused to let a little whining bitch BEAT ME!" yelled Tayuya as she brought her dagger to bare.

Haku gripped the hilt of her sword in anger. "Very well then. DIE," said Haku as each of the mirror images brought up the senbon.

Haku throw them all Tayuya blocked a few but several hit her.

Tayuya gasped in pain as she fell to her knees, blood leaking from her mouth. The Final blows came from Haku's sword as Tayuya was cut several

"Tali-chan, Naruto-nii-san, Menma... kun... I'm sorry," said Tayuya falling over still.

0000000000000000

Tayuya: hic hahahahahaha. Man this is fun! hic

Killjoy: Tayuya your drunk

Zaara: I'm hiding the damn sake and recoding the lock

Tali: Umm Naruto-sama no need to worry

Naruto: Why is my sister drunk Zaara, Killjoy?


	8. Wave arc pt 4: In the thick of it

Cat: Naruto with slight crossovers here and there

Title: Heir to the title of...

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X ? (Up for debate)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the oldest child of Uzumaki Arashi and his wife Uzumaki Usagi and heir to the Uzumaki clan as a whole. His world is torn in two when his mother died helping his father seal the Kyubi into both his new born cousins Namikaze- Uzumaki Menma and Tali. Will Naruto let his hate consume him or will he follow the path of that his parents believed in.

Killjoy: Let's ger this going. It's going to be a long Day

Tali: Why

Tayuya: Yeah I wonder why/

Zaara: It's a long day all around. Especally when people insult you.

Tali: Oh Please clam down Zaara.

Zaara: I'll try.

Killjoy: Anywa people here we go and Enjoy.

Uzumaki believe in family Human speech

_I'll never forget this pain human thought/ Flashback_

**Uzumaki sealing style jutsu/tailed beast/Boss speech**

_**MINATO!" tailed beast/boss thought**_

Incantation

0000000000000000

(A few miles away from the bridge)

Tali was making her way to the bridge as quickly as she could. Not many people knew it, but she was actually a sensor... or to be more precise she could feel the emotions of others. She could feel her team as well as her client, as well as those of two people she couldn't quite place. Both were powerful if their chakra was anything to go off of.

The lower level one could easy match Tayuya, but the other one was closer to her Sensei's level. This was something that worried her especially as Tayuya began to battle with the one that matched her. For several minutes. It felt like Tayuya was holding her own until her chakra started to waver. Tali stopped altogether when Tayuya's life force fizzled out.

Tali began running again, but this time was picking up speed.

"Tayuya-chan," said Tali.

(on the bridge with Menma)

Menma saw Tayuya go down, but was sure that she would get up. Tayuya was the strongest person he knew next to his sensei. She wouldn't go down so easily. As the ice mirrors dissolved Menma saw that Haku was standing above Tayuya's prone body.

Menma was ready to explode in anger at what this... this... this bitch had done to his friend.

"Tazuna-san I have to leave you alone for a moment," said Menma his voice almost hollow.

Tazuna just looked at Menma. "Don't worry about me son. You do what you have to do," said Tazuna knowing that this was what the boy needed currently.

Menma didn't need to be told twice before he rushed Haku at full speed! Haku so focused on Tayuya that she was caught off guard by the spear tackle that Menma delivered. Haku crashed into the ground and gasps in pain, as the air left her lungs, before fists of fury rained down on her face. The mask protected her, but it would break before long. Stopping his left fist Haku quickly made one handed signs.

"**Demonic Ice style: frozen cannon just!" **yelled Haku.

A stream of ice water hit Menma sending him flying across the bridge. Haku stood up, but had to jump back as a trio of fire balls landed in her area. She looked up to see the girl of the team standing their with her sword drawn.

"Menma-kun what the hell!" yelled Tali looking at her brother.

Menma looked up at his sister and Tali was shocked by her brothers eyes. They were no longer blue, but an angry red, his hair had become messier, his whisker marks thicker, and his fingernails had lengthened to be almost like claws. The most frightening thing to her however was the tears rolling down her brothers face. Menma never cried, not when he was sad, not when he was in pain. Never.

"Menma-kun... what happened?" asked a worried Tali.

"She killed her! She killed Tayuya-chan," whispered Menma in anger.

Tali felt something snap as her eyes widened. "W-what? Tayuya-san isn't weak! She wouldn't be defeated like that," said Tali.

"Is this the first time you had a comrade die on you?" asked Haku standing up.

"Shut up!" said Menma in a harsh whisper.

Haku seemed to ignore this. "She was a brave fighter... I'm sorry that I had to kill her, but for my masters dream I will gladly walk the path of hell and kill my own heart," said Haku

"Shut up! You don't Know Tayuya-san like that! She was kind, loyal... She is family! Uzumaki don't abandon family," said Tali.

Haku looked at her... even with the mask on you could tell she was somewhat intriged and cirous even. "Is that so? Then prove it to me. Try and avenge your fallen family member," said Haku raising her sword.

Menma and Tali both took up stances. "Gladly," said the twins just as tali's eyes turned red as well.

(with Naruto and Zabuza)

Naruto had felt Tayuya's life force go out and he was trying to keep his anger in check, but even a seasoned ninja was no match for heart ache of lossing. His little sister. The girl he had raised into beautiful strong woman. The girl who looked up to him as a brother, a father, a mentor and a friend was gone.

"Zabuza... consider our deal null and void!" said Naruto.

"Why is that? Is it because of that girl? She was strong, but even you had to know that sacrifices were to be made if this deal was to go though," said Zabuza.

"Not like this. Not at the cost of my beloved little sister!" said Naruto allowing his anger to show.

"Is that so... What are you going to do about it?" asked Zabuza with a chuckle.

Naruto throwsevreal kunai into the mist, but only heard one get batted away. This was what he had wanted. Now that he knew where Zabuza was he was going to end this fight. Naruto then Made 3 shadow clones.

"Hold him back for a few minutes. I'm going to end this game here and now!" said Naruto.

All the clones charged at Zabuza at remarkable speeds. Zabuza slashed at the clones making them scatter as each other them ran though hand signs.

"**Uzumaki Sealing style: Strike!"** yelled the first of the clones. Zabuza seized up and could barely move his body

"Wh-what the hell?" asked Zabuza.

The second clone ran though hand signs before pointing at Zabuza. "**Uzumaki sealing style: Six rods of light Restraint!" **

The last clone attacked Zabuza by disarming him and throwing his large blade to the side of the bridge.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" yelled Zabuza.

Naruto glared at him before. "You already died once Zabuza... Time to pay up and send your soul to the shinigami," said Naruto as he flared his chakra.

(Menmna and Tali vs Haku)

The sound of blade on blade was easily iditifyed as Haku was thrown back, but found a hard kick to her kidney. Haku rolled forward, but made a shield of ice to her right as a red fire ball hit it and destroyed the mirror sending her flying.

Haku was breathing hard as she looked at the two younger teens before her and was wondering how she was going to win this battle? Their attacks were perfectly in tone, almost as if they were speaking to each other. They were relentless. Not allowing her to stop and catch her breath, even for a second. Another thing their red eyes unnerved her somewhat. Just looking at them for a second was enough to take nearly all her resolve.

Haku stopped her mushing as both teens appeared at her side and slashed at her, Menma with his palm and Tali with her sword. Haku knew that if she didn't move she would most likely die. Rolling forward she turned in time to see that the two had stopped barely inches from each other.

"Did you really think that was enough to kill us?"Asked Menma.

"We won't die so easily... Not like that," said Tali turning to Haku and holding out her hand. **"Uzumaki sealing style: Crawling rope!**

A gold rope shot out her hand and wrapped around Haku Haku struggled to move, but couldn't as the rope was to tight it was almost crushing her. Haku focused to create a mirror, but that was quickly stopped as Menma destroyed the mirror with a well placed punch. Not wanting her to get away Tali made more hand signs,

"**Uzumaki sealing Style: Crawling rope anchors!"** yelled Tali hitting the ground.

Nine golden ropes latched onto the rope that bound Haku. "Menma take her out NOW!" yelled Tali.

Menma throw his arms wide before punching the ground hard enough to leave a small crater. Red chakra swirled around the fist and by extension the body.

"_What the hell is going on? His chakra is so strong that it is visible!" thought a now panicking Haku._

Menma charged at Haku before jumping into the air slightly. "**Uzumaki sealing style: Superman punch!"** yelled Menma.

Haku knew that if that punch connected she would be dead, but she knew what she needed to do.

Haku focused her chakra before allowing it to flow out. "**Demonic ice style: Killing spears!"** yelled Haku.

Menma saw the spears in slow motion as they exited Haku's body. One spear hit Menma in the shoulder, Menma used the momentum to spin himself.

"Nice try!** Uzumaki sealing style: European uppercut!"** yelled Menma with a spinning uppercut that connected with Haku's jaw.

The hit was so powerful that Haku was sent flying into the air, before hitting the ground skidding to a halt. She sluggishly got to her feet as her mask cracked in several places. Tali and Menma held out their hands together and created a Rasengan before they charged at Haku.

"Zabuza-sama... I failed you. I am a broken tool," said Haku as her mask fragments hit the ground.

Menma stopped several feet from Haku his eyes no longer red.

"Menma what the hell!" yelled Tali as her eyes also returned to their original color as the Rasengan vanished.

"This girl. I met in the woods a few days ago," said a surprised Menma.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me for what I did to your friend?" said Haku in almost a broken voice.

Menma balled up his fist and hit Haku in the face as hard as he could. Haku stumbled back before falling to the ground. Haku got up and spit the blood onto the ground.

"That's not going to work. If you want to kill me, then your going to have to do better then that, otherwise your no better then a barbarian," said Haku her voice hollow.

"Why!?" said Tali looking at Haku her eyes hard. "Why did you have to go and kill Tayuya!?" yelled Tali.

"She was in the way of my master. I had no choice," said Haku.

Tali started to shake in anger and rage. "You bitch!" Whispered Tali. "She had... has a name! Uzumaki Tayuya. A proud and strong member of the Uzumaki Clan! The closet thing I have to a sister!" said Tali almost crying.

"She had dreams too you know, What right do you have to take them away from her!" yelled Menma

"I'm sorry for your loss, but let me make one thing clear to you. My past is one of pain and anguish... My parents were poor, but happy. They loved each other from the time they laid eyes on each other. And from the time I was born they loved me. At least until my father discovered the cruse living inside of me and my mother," said Haku.

"Cruse what cruse?" asked Menma.

Haku wiped her lip and stared at her life's blood. "The cruse of my bloodline. The Yuki clans prized powers over the Ice... Once it was determined that the clans were to be wiped out. My mothers clan was destroyed in only hours by the 7SS and the forces of the Mizukage. I am the last of my clan... my name is Yuki Haku and I want to die," said Haku shocking the hell out of Menma and Tali.

"What? But why?" asked Tali feeling uncomfortable.

"I failed Zabuza," said Haku.

"But you don't have to die for him!" yelled Menma.

Haku smiled at Menma. It was a true smile, a smile that only one person had ever seen. "It is my wish as I am no longer useful to Zabuza," said Haku.

Menma drew a kunai and prepared to charge at Haku and end her life.

"Well now isn't this a tear jerker!" came a loud voice over the whole bridge.

(With Naruto and Zabuza)

"I'm going to crush you now Zabuza! These are your last moments of life,' said Naruto his voice becoming ice.

Zabuza glared at him. "Screw you Uzumaki! I won't die... not until I fulfill my ambitions! Not until I kill that bastard Mizukage who ordered the death of my wife and child!"

Naruto started to run though hand signs. "I'm sorry Zabuza! I'm putting an end to your ambitions! You have no future! I'll end it with my Own Jutsu!" Dragon, Ox, Tiger, hare, Bird "**Scorch style: Phoenix cutting jutsu!**" Naruto's entire right arm light up like it was on fire. The flames were blue and 3 long blades shot out the side of his arm with the smallest being the front one.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw this jutsu. He had heard rumors of this jutsu, but had thought it it like it's name sake was a myth.

"As I said before Zabuza... this is your Death,"

"Well now isn't this a tear jerker!" came a loud voice over the whole bridge.

Naruto cut chakra to all his jutsu allowing Zabuza free. Zabuza looked at the end of the bridge as did Naruto as Haku, Menma and Tali all turned to the end of the bridge and saw Gato along with Aoi standing there.

"I can't believe that the fabled Demon of the mist got beaten like a dog by a couple of kids. And you call yourself a demon! HAHAHAHA More like baby demonif anything! Isn't hat right Zabuza!" laughed Gato

Zabuza glared at Gato with rage. "Looks like I don't have a beef with you anymore Uzumaki. How about we call it a draw this time?" said Zabuza standing at full height and in his preferred stance.

Naruto nodded and dew a scroll. "I think that works, although I won that fight," said Naruto as he summoned a Katana in a gold sheath with several seals on it. Naruto drew it and glared at Gato.

"So you two think that you can kill me. To bad I brought back up," said Gato tapping his mist seemed to reside at this revealing what could only be a army of bandits and mercs all grinning and smelling of blood.

"That's a lot of mercs," said Zabuza retrieving his missing blade.

"Soon to be dead mercs," said Naruto narrowing his eyes as he slowly drew his sword. "Gato dies first though,"

"What the hell are you talking a... AHHHHH!" yelled Gato as Aoi stabbed him in his stomach with his blade.

Aoi smirked before turning into a grinning Naruto. "Sorry bastard, but it's time for you to go bye-bye," said 'Naruto' before he blow up taking several of Gato's men with him.

Naruto smirked as he got all the information he clone had. _"So that's what he did while he was in Gato's employ," thought Naruto._

"You bastard! You just killed our meal ticket. Now we have to take our pound of flesh out of the village," said The largest of the man.

Naruto glared at the man. "Zabuza lets go," said Naruto charging with Zabuza hot on his heels.

"Don't order me around kid! I was killing before you were out of dipers!" yelled Zabuza as he raised his large sword.

Soon Naruto and Zabuza were decimating the large force with ease. Blood was filling the skys as bodies dropped. Even the few ninja dropouts were no match for these two. One on the men who had several stick of dynamite attached to his body lit him all hoping to take out both men. Naruto saw what he did and jumped back. Zabuza didn't see it in time as the 'Human Bomb' exploded destroying a large chunk of the bridge and taking Sevres people with him, including Zabuza.

Naruto's eyes widened at this before they narrowed and he ran though hand signs before holding his hand down. "Time to end this! Ye Who bears the name of man, the mark of those who see with eyes clouded with hate! Know that thy has angered the gods of peace and bear witness to their wrath! **Uzumaki Sealing style:Dome of Darkness!"** yelled Naruto.

A large black dome surrounded the rest of the force in utter darkness. Naruto closed his open palm making the dome implode taking everyone inside of it to a dark and painful death. Naruto landed on the ground before turning to the teens, but his eyes only saw pain... and his little sister laying dead.

Naruto clutched his fist in rage. "Damn it. Kaa-chan... Tou-sama... I failed you. I couldn't protect tayuya-chan," said Naruto as he felt a tear roll down his face.

Haku who had been frozen in shock due to her master falling into the water started to move. She tried to run to the edge where her master fell into the water but was stopped by Menma.

"Let me go!" said Haku in a calm tone of voice.

"Even if I did it won't matter. He's dead, just like Tayuya is," said Menma deciding weather or not he was going to snap the older girls neck.

Haku looked down. "She's not dead... Like Zabuza I only hit the death points in the neck and points that would induce pain. Most death points are instant," said Haku.

Tali and Menma's eyes widened before they ran over to Tayuya with Naruto and tazuna joining them. Naruto saw the two needles that Haku was talking about and slowly removed them. He leaned down and heard no breath. Naruto started to administer CPR to his sister. He did it for a number of minutes before Tayuya gasped and opened her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tayuya, though she was a bit drowsy.

Menma and Tali jumped up and hugged each other in joy. Naruto grabbed his sister in a tight hug as he picked her up bridal style. Tazuna was trying not to cry and Haku was a little happy for them, but was still sad that her master was dead.

Menma and Tali stopped jumping and looked at Haku.

"What do we do with her?" asked Menma.

"I have no idea," said Tali confused as Prisoners weren't really counted among the many shinobi rules.

"I say we kill the bitch," said Tayuya in some kind of agony.

"how can you say that Tayuya-san?" asked tali. Sure she wanted Haku to be in pain after what she did, but to outright murder someone

"The fact that this bitch nearly killed me is enough to want this cunt dead!" said Tayuya narrowing her eyes at Haku

Naruto turned his back on Haku. "Nothing. We do nothing at all to this young lady," said Naruto.

"Huh!?" asked Everyone.

Haku looked at him. "What?" asked Haku.

Naruto sighed. "I owe Zabuza for helping us and you for sparing my sisters life. You are not a missing ninja registered by the hidden mist, nor are you a ninja with a bounty on your head. As far as the ninja world knows you don't exist. You are free to go if you please or you may come with us. You are your own person Haku. If you wish to leave do so. We won't stop you," said Naruto.

Haku nodded and began to follow the man of her own free will. She stopped as she thought of this. She grew a small smile at this, For the first time in her life she was marching to her own beat... It was a wonderful feeling.

"_Zabuza from this moment on I will live and make my own choices. thank you for giving me my life back," thought Haku._

(a few miles away)

Zabuza emerged from the water and swam to land and took deep breathes. "Damn it that fucking hurt! I'm getting to old for this shit," said Zabuza using his massive sword to slowly raise from the water.

Zabuza looked over in the direction of the bridge. "Sorry Haku, but this was the only way to make sure that I didn't lose another child to Yagura," said Zabuza as his mind drifted to his mitting with Naruto.

_Flashback_

"_I need you to die," said Naruto his tone making it clear that it was not an option. _

_Zabuza's eyes widened at this. He knew that the man before him was ruthless, but to outright tell him that. "I can't die! I'm all she has left in the world!" yelled Zabuza._

_Naruto held up his hands. "Hear me out. You won't be back up for another week at best maybe two. When your up and running I wasn't you to attack the bridge. Most likely Gato is going to try and kill you as well as me and my team after we kick each others asses to hell and back," said Naruto._

"_So what do you have in mind," asked Zabuza._

"_I have a clone following a known Defector from Konoha. The clone is more then_ _powerful enough to kill Aoi as well as survive minor injuries. Once the clone is in place he's going to do his thing and kill Gato as well as turning himself into a ticking time bomb before taking out as many of the mercs as possible._

_After that you and I take out as many of the fuckers as we can during a limit of three minutes. During the confusion of the battle I need you to fall over the rail and 'die'," said Naruto _

_Zabuza looked at Naruto. "That sounds pretty good, but what if I chose to Kill you," Asked Zabuza._

_Naruto got up and turned to leave before walking over to Haku and drawing a seal on the back of her neck and activating it. _

_Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did you do to my little girl!?" asked Zabuza. _

"_I just equipped her with a Deadman seal. It's tied to my life force," said Naruto showing the seal that was on his heart._

_Zabuza growled. "You bastard your holding her hostage!" yelled Zabuza.._

"_The seal is temporary. It will last only a day longer then when we kill Gato," said Zaruto._

_Zabuza glared at Naruto. "You got all the bases covered huh Uzumaki?" asked Zabuza._

_Naruto opened the door. "I wouldn't be the king if I didn't," said Naruto closing the door. _

_Flashback end_

Zabuza swung his sword over his back and began to walk in a random direction. He had contacts within the rebels and knew that The leader had been looking for him for a while. He had feared it was a trap, but after confirming things with his old buddy Ao he decided to head their after his contract with Gato was up.

Zabuza smirked. "Maybe with the Rebels and the Bloodline users we can finally win back the Hidden mist and win ourselves a future we can be proud of," said Zabuza.

0000000000000000

Tayuya: What the hell!?

Zaara: Tayuya clam down. I know your pissed off at me

Tayuya: But my Manga is missing! It was a special edition!

Killjoy: Zaara also stole your Wagashi

Zaara: Not helping pal!

Tayuya: Your dead Zaara


End file.
